Steph's Bad Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Re-posted the original first 8 chapter have been re-written/edited as the first 6 chapters.  Steph has a bad day and Morelli has his normal reaction.  Can Ranger make it better?  Will Morelli and Helen let them have a HEA?
1. Chapter 1

Steph's Bad Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money from this. Just writing it the way I want it to be.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I've been a Bond Enforcement Agent (BEA) for the last three years after blackmailing my cousin Vinnie for a job. I'm not really good at my job but I get the job done. I usually wind up rolling in garbage or some other lovely substance that I'd rather not identify usually. I get assistance from my sidekick Lula, who's a former ho and a worse BEA than I am. There are two men in my life and I love both of them, but I'm going to have to make choice sooner or later.

The first is my on-again, off-again boyfriend, a detective with the Trenton PD, Joe Morelli. Morelli grew up two blocks away from me and was my first FTA. He took my virginity at the age of 16 on the floor of Tasty Pastry. Morelli wants to marry me but only if I give up my job and friendship with the other man in my life Ranger. Morelli wants me to be a housewife and have children. I on the other hand don't know how to cook, hate to clean and after my divorce from Richard "The Dick" Orr am not sure if I ever want to marry again and lastly I'm not sure if I want to have children ever. We break up all the time when he is going undercover and it is always over my job and friendship with Ranger. I'm not sure, but I think Morelli has been having an on-going sexual relationship with Mafia Barbie, Terri Gilman. Gilman and Morelli dated in high school and often work together undercover. I love Morelli, but I'm not in love with him.

Then there is Ranger, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is Cuban-American, former Special Forces and all around bad-ass. Ranger is my fellow bounty of hunter, mentor, best friend and for one night my lover. The night I spent with Ranger was amazing and after that we set up boundaries, mine physical while his are emotional, and we have tried not to repeat that night. Ranger is my hero; he's saved and protected me. Whenever, I destroy my car Ranger is there with another one and never asks for anything in return. I could never repay Ranger for everything he has done for me. Ranger rarely needs help but on the occasions he does I would do anything he needed. When Scrog kidnapped his daughter Julie, I let myself be bait. He was caught but only after shooting Ranger and Julie attacking and shooting him to save her father. Then there was the time someone was robbing Rangeman clients, I worked for Ranger and found the guys who did it and he said I saved his company. I'm in love with Ranger, but I have no idea how he feels about me. I'm afraid that if I tell him he will cut me from his life forever, I don't know how I could live without him in my life. I'm not the Queen of Denial for nothing; I deny my feelings for Ranger even to myself. Joe has never understood my relationship with Ranger. Well maybe that's not true, maybe he understands my relationship too well. Joe knows that Ranger and I are attracted to each other and I'm pretty sure he knows we slept together even though I've never told him.

Today started out pretty normal and it was a good day until I went after first time offender, Bruce Greenfield. Greenfield was arrested on a drunk and disorderly when he staggered into a bridal shower at the VFW where he'd spent the day drinking after his divorce was finalized. He then proceeded to piss all over the bridal party and cake then called the bride a slut. I found out Greenfield was working one of the fireworks stands in town and Lula and I pulled up in my latest POS, a 2000 Silver Ford Explorer that had seen better days.

We parked to the side of the fireworks stand and Greenfield was smoking a cigarette. Lula said "Not the smartest is he? Why's he smokin' in a fireworks stand?" Just as she finished that question, Greenfield tossed his still lit butt into a box of fireworks in the corner of the stand and they started to go off. I'd left my window open and one of the fireworks landed on my front seat. The seat caught on fire and then the car exploded. There were two cars parked next to mine and they caught fire and exploded as well. Greenfield looked on in shock and started to run. I ran after him yelling "Hey stop, bond enforcement!" I tackled him to the ground and cuffed him.

First on the scene was my childhood friend, Eddie Gazzara, a uniform cop with the Trenton PD. He was laughing and said "Not another one Steph, what happened?" I gave my standard response "It's not fault." Lula took this opportunity to disappear because cops give her the runs. Eddie said "Yeah, that's what you always say."

I saw a black Porsche and then Ranger walking toward me with a 200 watt smile, "Babe." Ranger can make the word 'Babe' mean hundreds of different things with his tone of voice. This time it was 'I can't believe you toasted another POS but it's always amusing to see.'

"It wasn't my fault. That idiot threw a lit cigarette butt into a box of fireworks."

"Babe, are you okay?" Ranger replied as he looked me up and down to see if there was any physical damage.

I blew out a sigh, "Yeah, I just got the insurance check from the last car I destroyed. I'll go with Lula tomorrow to buy a new car."

Just then Morelli runs up with his hands flying and screams in my face "What the hell did you do this time, Cupcake? You're an embarrassment, when are you gonna give up this job and marry me?" I stood there stunned and speechless and whispered "an embarrassment?" But Morelli wasn't finished with his tirade, he looked at Ranger who had moved closer to me and had placed a hand on the back of my neck, soothing me. Joe didn't miss this action and narrowed his eyes on Ranger's hand and yelled at Ranger "And you, why do you encourage her? She can't do anything right. You're gonna get her killed one of these days. Cupcake, he's a thug."

That was it, I went full on rhino. Not only was he pissing me off and being hurtful to me but now he went after Ranger. "What did you say? No one tells me what to do. And read my lips Joe: RANGER IS NOT A THUG. He's been a good friend to me. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead. How many times has he saved my life? While all you do is scream at me. You didn't even ask if I was ok."

Joe looked at me with disgust and his tone implied the same. "You need to make a choice, Cupcake, him or me." With that he stalked off muttering to himself and it sounded like crazy mercenary. During this loud exchange, everyone had stopped working and watched the drama unfold. You could see cell phone camera's snapping pictures and video while others were texting or calling the respectable members of the Burg. The grapevine was in overdrive.

Eddie was still standing there waiting to take my statement. I gave him my statement while Carl and Big Dog took Greenfield down to the station. Ranger stayed there with me, not saying a word but his presence and silence had a calming effect on me. Eddie said "Listen Steph, all the guys at the station have been ragging on him about all the cars that explode and crazy shit you do. If a call comes in about you Joe gets 20 calls within five minutes. He doesn't mean what he says and he worries about you."

I looked up to Eddie and softly said "No Eddie, he meant every word. He wants to control me and I'm tired of taking all his abuse. If he was worried he would offer to help me or suggest training or give me tips. He's never done that. After I solved his case when he was charged with murder, all he wanted me to do was quit. He's lucky his ass isn't in a maximum security cell. You don't treat people you claim to love like he just treated me." Eddie shook his head and walked away.

Ranger pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, my back to his front and said "Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah Ranger, can you drive me to my parents house? I said I'd be there for dinner."

"If that's what you want" was his soft reply.

The drive to my parent's house was quiet as I stared out the passenger window thinking about what a train wreck my life was; too much drama. Ranger was in his zone but kept glancing over at me. I was being unusually quiet. I looked at the clock 5:45 at least I'd be on time for dinner and my mother wouldn't blame me for ruining dinner. Ranger broke the silence "Babe, are you sure you want to go to your parent's house? Your mother makes you crazy."

"I'm expected and if I don't show up she'll call me all night. When I don't answer she'll come over and demand an explanation. It's better to deal with the pain now." My cell phone had been going off since Joe walked away from me and I'd turned it off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Burg gossip mill.

The car slid to a stop in front of my parent's house and parked behind Morelli's SUV. "Great, this should be a pleasant meal; more of his shit to deal with, plus my mother." My mother was standing on the porch with my Grandma Mazur, from the car I could see my mother's lips pursed into a tight line. She was angry.

Ranger's voice broke into my thoughts asking "Do you want me to stay?"

I looked at him, clearly shocked "You would do that?"

Ranger replied softly "I would do anything for you, Stephanie." He got out of the car and opened my door.

I whispered to him "I have to bribe Joe to come to dinner with my family." He walked me to the door with his hand at the small of my back. Ranger leaned in and whispered to me "I'm not Morelli, Babe."

My mother's tone was curt "In the kitchen now!" She turned on her heel and stormed into the house, leaving us on the porch with grandma. Grandma sadly said "Joe's been here for over an hour; he's on the warpath and got her all riled up about your job and your friends. He told her if you don't give up everything he won't marry you. I don't know why she's got it in her head you should marry Joe or your life will be over. He told her how you blew up a fireworks stand and 2 cars besides your own car and they are gonna sue you."

I was shocked "He said what? He has no clue what happened, he didn't even stay to find out. He just screamed at me, gave me an ultimatum and left." I was going from shocked to enraged in about 30 seconds. Grandma walked into the house without trying to grab Ranger's ass, you could tell she was really upset. Ranger and I walked into the house and I didn't see Joe, he must be in the kitchen with my mother.

My father was sitting in his chair watching the news and looked up "Pumpkin, are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Daddy. You remember Ranger don't you?"

My father extended his hand and said "Of course I do. How are you son? I want you to know I've always appreciated the way you watch out for my little girl." Wow, my father never said the much in a week let alone five minutes.

Ranger shook my father's hand. "I'm doing fine, sir. It's always a pleasure to work with Stephanie. Her methods are unorthodox but she always gets her man."

"Please call me Frank."

My mother was calling me to help her with dinner. I'm useless in the kitchen, like Ranger isn't aware of that or my father. My father grimaced and muttered "Fucking Morelli."

"Ranger, why don't you sit with Dad and Grandma?" He just looked at me with his blank face and sat in the other chair, avoiding Grandma and the couch. I slowly walked into the kitchen to meet my fate.

RANGER'S POV

I'm sitting in one of the Plum's armchairs and I feel really uncomfortable. I know Babe is going to get chewed out in the kitchen by Morelli and her mother. I know she can handle herself but she always caves when they gang up on her. Mrs. Mazur looks out of sorts sitting on the couch. I mean she didn't try to grope me, not that I'm disappointed but she must be really upset.

Frank's sitting there looking like he wants to kill Morelli so I say to him "I know what you're thinking and if you need help hiding the body and cleaning up the mess I'm more than willing to give you a hand."

Frank chuckled "Son, I don't need help. I was in the Ranger's myself in the seventies. Stephanie doesn't know, she was little when I got out. I've done some checking on you and your superiors said you're the best they ever saw. They also said you're an honorable man and a highly decorated soldier. If they didn't I wouldn't let you near my baby girl."

I was stunned, my files are sealed. People can get killed for getting into my file. "My file is sealed and needs has 'eyes only' clearance."

Frank smiled "My code name was Cep saatı, the hunter in Turkish. I was almost as good as you. Stephanie's a lot like me Ranger, but she tries too hard to please Helen and lets everyone else put her down. You're good for her; you let her try but step in when she's over her head."

I was surprised that Frank was Cep saati, the core team would be shocked when I told them. He's a fucking legend in Special Forces circles. I'm even more surprise Frank's basically given me his blessing to be part of my Babe's life. "Frank, it's not just me that helps her; my team would die for her. They love Stephanie because she accepts them for who they are and is not afraid of them. When I'm on a mission they watch over her."

Before Frank could respond to my latest statement we could hear Babe raising her voice and the three of us got up and went into the kitchen to save her.

STEPHANIE'S POV

I slowly walked into the kitchen. Joe was standing next to my mother and started yelling right away "What's Ranger doing here?"

My mother broke in "What am I going to do with you? Another car destroyed; why me? Why can't you be more like your sister? She has 3 beautiful little girls and she married a lawyer within a year of her divorce. And you still haven't remarried and you don't have any children. Myrna Granderson's daughter never blows things up and has a good job with a beautiful family. You're going to tell Vinnie you quit first thing tomorrow and start planning your wedding to Joseph. You're lucky he's still willing to marry you after you've embarrassed him and his family. That is final, if you don't do this you are no longer welcome in this house or this family."

Joe stood there with a smug look on his face; I wanted to wipe it off his sorry face. So much for the ultimatum, I don't get to choose he does. I saw clearly for the first time how Joe has manipulated my mother into thinking he's such a great catch. "No, I won't be quitting my job and I won't be marrying a man who hasn't even asked me to marry him," I said, my voice rising in anger as I spoke the word. "I don't see a ring on this finger and I don't recall a proposal. You never take me out; all you ever wanted was sex. I had to promise sex just to get you here for dinner. I'm through with you and if marrying him is the only way I can be part of this family then I'd rather be alone." By the end of my speech I could feel Ranger standing at my back, the anger was rolling off of him and he had his arm around my waist possessively.

My father was standing next to me and said "What is your problem Detective Morelli? Gazzara called and already told me what happened. You've stood in here telling Helen lies about our daughter, manipulating her into thinking the worst and that you're saving Steffie. You caused a scene by screaming at her and now you want to force her into marrying you? Get the fuck out of my house and never come back!" We all stood there doing an impression of a fish while my father strolled out the back door. I looked up at Ranger who had the corners of his mouth tilted up in an almost smile.

"My father is right Joe, you should leave. You gave me an ultimatum and I've made my choice."

Joe's face twisted into a bitter smile, "He's a fucking mercenary Cupcake."

"And he's a better man than you" I replied.

Joe walked out and said "I won't take you back when he gets tired of you and throws you out."

My mother looked at me and said "That was your last chance at happiness."

"Mom, he'd never make me happy, I'd just die slowly each day while he took everything I could give, while giving me nothing in return. Marriage and children aren't what I want, why can't you understand that?"

My grandmother had been uncharacteristically quite through this entire scene. She finally spoke up "Helen stop being a horse's ass, let her alone. Joe was always a spoiled child. Angie and Bella let him get away with stuff because of the way his father treated him. He needs someone to teach him a lesson."

My mother sat in a chair and said "Well dinner is ruined now."

I couldn't believe that was all she could say. I turned to Ranger and asked "Will you drive me home?" He did one of his barely nods and he let go of my waist and we walked out of the house. Ranger buckled me into the passenger seat and drove me to my apartment. He was in his zone and I looked out the passenger window wondering if my life could get any worse. What must Ranger think? I'm one screwed up individual. As we got closer to my apartment building I could see smoke and said "Oh shit, it can get worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

We parked on the street because the fire trucks filled the parking lot. I saw June D'angelo, we went to school together and she's now a fire fighter. "Hey June, what happened?"

June looked up at me and Ranger and she took a step back, I guess she was afraid of Ranger. "Hey Steph, one of the tenants, a Mrs. Bresler, had a heart attack and died while making her dinner. The food she was cooking burned and started a fire in her apartment and it spread quickly. The third floor is a total loss and most of the second. Where were you?"

I pointed to the window with smoke pouring out of it on the second floor and said "that one." Poor Mrs. Bresler, she was such a sweet woman.

I saw Mrs. Karwatt who was carrying Rex's cage over to me. "Here you go Stephanie; I was able to grab him before I got out."

I responded "Thank you so much, I really owe you."

Mrs. Karwatt said "The Red Cross is coming to give us vouchers to stay at a motel and for clothes and stuff."

Ranger asked "Do you want to stay with me?"

I looked at him and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he's always quiet but he hadn't said much through everything I'd been through today. Now he was offering me a place to stay. He was always so good to me. Joe did nothing but put him down and Ranger never said anything bad about Joe. He had even told me Joe was a good man and a good cop before. Why did I keep going back to Joe? "Sure, unless you think I'm going to destroy your building. I mean I've lost everything today." That was when I started to lose it and the tears started to fall. Ranger just pulled me against his chest and held me while I cried for what seemed like an hour soaking his shirt. When I was done he said "You haven't lost everything. Are you ready to go home Babe?"

Home? He said home but he must mean his home. I mean I love staying at Ranger's apartment, it's quite and he has a better TV and Ella who cooks and cleans. I wonder again what he's thinking and wish I had ESP.

We pulled into the garage at Haywood and Ranger parked in his private space. He got out of the car, walked around and opened my door, taking Rex out of my hands. He placed his hand at the small of my back guiding me to the elevator and fobbed us to the seventh floor. We entered the apartment and I could feel the calm wash over me. I began to relax for the first time since the fireworks went off. Ranger placed Rex on the breakfast bar and said "Babe, why don't you take a shower and relax while I call Ella and have some dinner brought up."

I walked over to Ranger and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me." I walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Ella had stocked all my favorite products in the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and I could feel the tension seep out of me.

RANGER'S POV

I watched my Babe walk into the bedroom and thought to myself 'great, she thinks of me as a good friend.' I thought she just chose me over Morelli. That is what happened isn't it? I was frustrated; I love her so much and need her like I need oxygen. With each passing day I love her more and I'm finding it harder to keep from touching her and kissing her. Yeah, real master of control. I dialed Ella "can you bring dinner for two? Steph had a really bad day; do you have something for dessert?

A half hour later Ella brought up dinner. I walked into the bedroom as my Babe walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my robe. She was the only one who ever used it but I still loved to see her in it, just like I loved seeing her wear my black t-shirt to sleep in. "Dinner's here Babe."

Stephanie's stomach growled and she said "I didn't realize I was hungry." We walked into the dining room and I watched her eyes light up. Ella made her mac and cheese to go with the grilled chicken and vegetables with a huge strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Steph giggled "I love Ella, do you think she will adopt me?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head "Babe, Ella loves you; she will make you anything you want." I let her go and we sat down and ate. I cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. We went into the den to watch TV and Babe brought her dessert with her. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close. "Babe, do you want to talk about it? You've been very quite tonight."

STEPH'S POV

"Ranger, I don't know what to say. I can't believe how blind I've been, Joe isn't the person I thought he was. My mother has no clue who I am nor does she care. My wants and needs mean nothing to her. She is only concerned with what the 'Burg housewives think of her and her daughters. Val has always lived up to her expectations; the only exception was having Lisa before she married Albert. The only time she was ever proud of me was when I married the Dick. I didn't love him; I married him because it was easier than fighting with her about it. At least I have daddy and grandma." I looked up at him and his blank face had slipped, I could see concern in his eyes but there was something else. I wish I could tell what else he was feeling.

"Babe you will always have me and the Merry Men." He was watching me eat so I decided to be flirty and playful. I started to feed him the strawberries in my dish. He grabbed the spoon and grinned "Feeling playful Babe?"

I giggled "just sharing Ranger. I mean its fruit so it's not like you are polluting the temple." I stifled a yawn.

"Time for bed, Babe. Tomorrow will be better; you can use the Cayenne until you get your new car."

I went into the dressing room and noticed for the first time how much space I had in Ranger's closet. I had a quarter of the closet and half the drawers in the built in bureau. All the times I'd moved in with Joe I kept my apartment and only had a couple pairs of underwear and a couple of bras at his house. I found a cute tank and boxer short sleep set and put it on while Ranger was in the shower. I've lived in denial land regarding my feelings for Ranger since the night we made love. I'm in love with him, but I don't know how he feels about me. I mean he told me he loves me with qualifiers, but there have been times when he didn't qualify it. One thing I do know is that if there is a man who can break my heart, it would be Ranger. I need him more than I can ever tell him, I mean what if I told him how I felt and he didn't want to be friends anymore? I yawned again and climbed into bed as I heard the water shut off. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke the next morning with Ranger's arm across me and I was snuggled against his chest. I'd love to wake up like this every morning. I turned to see Ranger watching me. "Morning" I mumbled.

He kissed me and not a friendly good morning kiss. This was a deep, passionate kiss that went straight to me doodah. Wow, that is a nice way to wake up. "Morning Babe, how do you feel this morning?"

I looked at the clock it was 7:30. "Better. You slept late; I must be a bad influence."

He smiled, "I'm the boss, I can be late," he said as he rolled out of bed. He hit the intercom and asked Ella to bring breakfast for us and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later he came out in his normal SWAT outfit. "Ella will be here in a few minutes. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to try to get into my apartment and see if anything is salvageable. I'll call my insurance company to file a renter's insurance claim. I need to stop at the bonds office and look for a new apartment. I doubt my building will be habitable for quite some time."

Ranger sat on the bed next to me and replied "Babe you can stay here as long as you want. If you'd rather stay on four there's an apartment coming empty."

"I'll think about it Ranger. I don't want to be in your way."

"Babe I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you here. You are the only woman aside from Ella who has been here and the only other person with a key is Tank. I guess I should be honest with you, I would really like it if you would move in with me."

"What?"

"I love you Babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in any way you will have me. My government contract expired last month, I'll need to go out of town for Rangeman business but that's it. I'd like you to work here full time doing searches, helping with skips and on the sales team. You're great with the clients and the wives are more comfortable with you, my men and I scare them. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do or aren't ready to do. I do want you to know I'm not letting you go this time."

"You love me?" I said as the tears streamed down my face. Ranger hugged me to him, "yeah Babe, I love you."

"I've been in love with you for a long time Ranger. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way I did."

The phone rang and Ranger reached over to grab it as Ella came in the front door with breakfast. Ranger said "Babe, your mother's calling; she's upset because your cell phone is off and is demanding to speak to you. Do you want to take this?"

"Yes, I better or she'll drive the control room nuts." I took the phone and Hal patched my mother through. "Good morning, mom."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum this is your mother. Joseph said you burned down your apartment building last night? Why me? Lillian Kessler's daughter never burned anything down. And why are you staying with that thug. Joseph said he kills people for a living. I called Vinnie and told him you quit and you better be here in an hour to start planning your wedding to Joseph. Then you will start your cooking lessons."

I angrily replied "Are you done yet?" I continued without letting her say anything "We went through this last night. I'm not quitting my job or marrying Joe. If I want cooking lessons, I'll go to the community college for them. As far as the apartment building fire, Mrs. Bresler died while cooking her dinner and the fire started in her apartment. Therefore, I had nothing to do with it! It was still burning when I got there. Ranger was kind enough to offer me a place to stay last night. I didn't think I'd be welcome at your house after I made it clear I wasn't quitting my job or marrying Joe. Ranger was in the Army of course he killed people. That is what soldiers do. I've killed two men. If that's a problem for you no need to worry about it, I don't want to speak to you again unless you will treat me with the respect I deserve and only if you can accept the decisions I've made for my life. Ranger and I had a discussion this morning and he'll be in my life for a long time to come. Either accept that or not, the choice is yours." I slammed the phone down effectively ending the call.

Ranger was still sitting next to me and he pulled me onto his lap. "Proud of you Babe. Are you going to be ok with this?"

"Of course, I'm fine with it. She has to stop being so concerned with what other people think. For some reason she is fixated on me marrying Joe and I don't know why. He's been working on her for years and put ideas in her head. Let's eat breakfast; don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"Babe you are more important than my morning meeting with the core team." He said as we walked into the dining room to eat. Ella had made me waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Yum, my favorite.

When we finished we loaded the dishwasher and walked to the elevator. I dropped Ranger off at the Control Room and rode down alone to the garage and got in the Cayenne and drove to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I met Dillon in the lobby and we took the stairs up to my apartment. Dillon said "Stephanie, I think it's a total loss. The fire chief will have the report ready this afternoon and I can fax it to your insurance company for you."

"Thanks Dillon that would be great. I'm going to be living at Rangeman so they can send the check there and I'll put a forward on my mail. What are the owners going to do; no one will be able to live in the building." I sadly said as I surveyed the damage. There was smoke and water damage everywhere. I walked into my bedroom and I saw I wouldn't be able to salvage any of my clothes or FMP's. I was going to have to use my car check to buy some new clothes. The clothes I had at Ranger's were mostly black for work or distraction outfits. A few sweats or workout clothes and only a couple pairs of jeans and sweaters that weren't black.

Dillon replied "Well, they had a buyer lined up before the fire. I think they were looking at tearing the building down and building a high rise with trendy lofts and underground parking. I doubt any of the current tenants would be able to afford them. Only you and I would probably want to live in them."

"I guess I'm really lucky then that I have Ranger's place to stay."

"Stephanie, I'd really like to keep in touch and if you hear of anyone needing a building superintendent I'd appreciate a call. Can I use you as a reference?"

"Sure Dillon. I'll ask Ranger if he knows anyone who's hiring. He has a lot of contacts and some offices outside of Trenton."

"Thanks Steph. Take care."

"You too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove to the bonds office and thought about how lucky I am to have Ranger and I'm still surprised that he could love me. I can't wait to see him again and finish our talk. I pulled up behind Ranger's Turbo. Well look at that, my lucky day. I walked in with a box of donuts from Tasty Pastry but no Ranger. I said to Connie "Is he in with Vinnie?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear about yesterday. The 'Burg grapevine is going crazy with stories and your mother called and said you quit. What's the deal?" Connie asked.

I told Connie and Lula what happened, including the call this morning. I left out the part where Ranger and I confessed our feelings for each other and that I was staying in his apartment. Lula had been sitting on the couch next to me filing her nails and said "Where did you sleep last night, white girl? Tank told me that there are no apartments available on the fourth floor because they just hired six new men."

Great, now I'm going to get grilled for details. "I stayed in Ranger's apartment." I said as I stood and walked to Connie's desk with my back to Vinnie's door and put my hand out for the files I saw in front of her.

Connie's eyes bulged and she grinned "Oh no, details first. What's the deal, you left that part out."

Lula chimed in "Huh. I'm your best friend and you're trying to hide information from me?"

"No, I'm not. Ranger likes his privacy and I'm trying to respect that. I've stayed with him before and it's not a big deal."

Lula went into full rhino "What did you say? When did you stay with him before? Are you saying whenever you stayed at Rangeman, it was in Ranger's personal apartment?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Connie just gave me a knowing smile "So, how long are you planning to stay there this time?"

I felt Ranger come up behind me as Connie & Lula's eye went wide. Ranger wrapped his arms around my waist and said "She will stay as long as she wants. But, if I have my way it will be forever." Then he leaned in and kissed my neck. "Come on Babe, I need to talk to you about business." With that we walked out the front door, holding hands, and right into Morelli.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cupcake? I thought you quit." He said with his hands flying around in wild gestures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still not mine.

"I said all I have to say to you last night" I said as we continued walking to the Turbo. That is when Joe made the mistake of grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Ranger. Faster than I could blink, Ranger had Joe by the throat. The look on Ranger's face was scary and I never heard such a cold tone, if it was me I would have wet myself, "Let go of her and never touch her again Detective. I'll have you up on charges of assault, abuse of power and anything else I can think of. You. Will. Stay. Away. From. Her." Joe let go of my arm and Ranger let go of his neck.

Joe gasped for breath and said "is that what you want Cupcake?" He tried to go for the charming smile with the bedroom eyes. It made me physically ill and I tiredly replied

"Yes." I put my hand on Ranger's shoulder and said "You had something to talk to me about." Joe took this opportunity to slink back to his POS cop car and threw Ranger a look of pure hatred.

Ranger turned and smiled at me, you could see the amusement in his eyes. "Vinnie has a FTA that was found in Las Vegas. She is being held by the police department and I need you to go with me to pick her up. I don't want her to say she was mistreated by a man and you can go into the ladies room with her."

"I thought you had a legal problem with the State of Nevada?"

Ranger smiled "My lawyer took care of it, I even have a permit to carry concealed in Nevada."

"Okeydokie, when do we leave?" I'm such a dork.

"Tonight, I have to take care of some things and make the arrangements. Why don't you go shopping and pick up some stuff to pack? How was your apartment?"

I gave him a grim smile, "A total loss. It also looks like the owners are selling and the building will be demolished. Do you know anyone who is looking for a building super? Dillon's going to be out of work."

Ranger thought about it for a second. "Luis has been very busy and said he could use some help. I'm building another building on the empty lot across the street because we are expanding and we need the room. Have Dillon come by next week to meet with Luis and Tank. There will be an open apartment on four next week as well. Zero is moving in with his girlfriend, their house closed last week."

I hugged him and smiled. "You are such a good man. I love you." He hugged me back and kissed me. When his tongue touched mine it was so passionate that I could feel my knees get weak. "I love you too Babe. Don't ever forget it." He let me go and somehow I was able to stand. He angled into the Turbo and drove off.

I turned and walked back into the office. Connie and Lula were trying to pretend they hadn't watched the scene out the window. "So ladies, who wants to hit the mall. I need some new clothes; we're going to Vegas tonight." Connie told Vinnie we were taking the rest of the day off to go shopping and off I drove to the mall. I was surprised that he didn't yell but I think that had something to do with Ranger. There was a shiny new black SUV following me and I could see I had a bodyguard. I didn't get mad, I was glad Ranger wanted to protect me and I was a little frightened by Joe's actions the last two days.

We arrived at the mall with Bobby and Lester on Bombshell Duty. Lester is so much fun to shop with. Lula, Connie and I went to Victoria's Secret first. Bobby stood outside while Lester came in. He had fun helping us pick out sexy lingerie. Then he asked me if I was going to try it on and model it for him. Lula spoke up "Yeah, Ranger wouldn't have a problem with that. I thought he was going to kill Supercop this morning."

Lester just laughed. "So Beautiful, did you kick the cop to the curb for good this time?"

"Yeah Les, Joe told me to choose between him and Ranger and now isn't happy with my choice. He's manipulated my mother into believing he's my only hope of marriage and children and tried to manipulate the situation last night. Ranger asked me to move in with him this morning" I said.

Les whistled and said "Really? I'm surprised Ranger finally pulled his head out of his ass. Are you going to move in?"

I smiled "yeah, I haven't told him yet."

Les said "My cousin is a lucky man. If you ever decide to kick him to the curb, I hope you'll give me a call." He gave me his lopsided grin and said "We're going to have a blast in Vegas."

I gave him my 'Burg death glare, "Don't push him Les." Then I asked "You're going too?"

His grin got even wider "Who do you think is going to fly the plane?"

I just looked at him "what do you mean? Does Ranger have his own plane?"

Lester just shook his head. "Rangeman has a small plane. Several of us have our pilot's license. Cal and I will be flying the plane this time. It's easier to get the FTA's back with the heightened security and we can bring our weapons with us."

The day flew by as we finished our shopping. Everyone helped me pick out some clothes for the trip and we had lunch at Cheesecake Factory. The guys were glad to have real food and dessert. The only hitch was when Lester pulled out Ranger's Black American Express Card to pay for everything. When I complained he said "Ranger will kick my ass if I let you pay for anything. You wouldn't want that would you?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes look. How could I not give in? We dropped Lula and Connie at the bonds office and drove back to Haywood. I could see Morelli following us back to Rangeman but he couldn't get in the garage so it didn't matter. Les and Bobby helped me bring my bags up to our apartment so I could pack. I turned on my cell phone and went through all 87 voice messages. I deleted most of them, only listening to Mary Lou's and Dillon's. Dillon called to let me know he faxed the fire report to my insurance company. I quickly called the insurance company to file the claim and then Dillon to tell him about Ranger's job offer. He was so excited he didn't have to file unemployment or look for new home.

I then called Mary Lou as I began to pack and cut the tags off my new clothes. I filled her in on what had happened and we made plans to go to lunch after I got back from Vegas. Just as I hung up the phone Ranger came in. It was just after 6:00 and he said "Ella is bringing up dinner and we'll leave for the air strip where we keep the plane at 8:00." We ate dinner quietly and after loading the dishwasher it was 7:00. Ranger said "I think we should talk a little bit about where we're going to go from here with our relationship."

I said "ok, let's sit on the couch and talk about it." I walked into the den and I sat on the couch. Ranger went into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later. He seemed really nervous, but that can't be. Ranger doesn't get nervous. He is always confident and knows what's going to happen; he's a man with a plan.

Ranger sat on the coffee table in front of me and took my hands in his and began "Stephanie, I've made a lot of mistakes and said a lot of things that I shouldn't have to you. That night we spent together was more than I could've ever imagined it being. I've never experienced anything close to that with anyone else. I was scared as hell because I could no longer deny to myself that I was in love with you. I've always been afraid that I wouldn't come back from one of my missions and I didn't want you to be hurt when that happened. I was also afraid that someone would hurt you to get to me. I've made a lot of dangerous enemies. But, I need you to be part of my life. Are you going to move in with me?"

He looked me in the eye the whole time he spoke; I know he truly meant every word he said. Softly, I replied "Yes, I want to move in with you. I agree you've said some awful things to me to push me away but did you really think I wouldn't be hurt if you didn't come back because we weren't a couple?"

He looked relieved then sheepish, and then he continued "It was stupid of me to think that. I want to know if we have a problem or you are unhappy about something. This lack of communication we have could become a problem. I would like to discuss any problems we have in a calm, rational manner so we can come up with a solution together. I know that you argued with Morelli a lot and you ran when there was a problem. I don't want that for us. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can Ranger. I don't want to ever lose you; I need you in my life too. I need to know that you'll talk to me and communicate and not just lock me up when there is trouble" I replied. This was going well, I can be an adult. Ranger and I have lived together and we get along way better than I ever did with Morelli.

Ranger smiled and then he said "I promise to be more open and not just lock you up. Babe I want you to know how serious I am about us. I know that everyone has told you I'm using you for sex and when I'm done I'll throw you out. I want to be sure you don't think that too." He put a finger to my lips when I tried to interrupt. "Stephanie, will you marry me?"

I was stunned, Ranger wants to marry me. My jaw dropped and I couldn't get any words out. The thought of marrying Ranger seemed so right, I could even see me having Ranger's baby. Funny, the thought of marrying Joe and having children filled me with fear. I started to feel the tears leak out of my eyes as I was finally able to whisper "Yes, Ranger. I would be honored to be your wife."

Ranger let out his breath; he was holding it while waiting for my response. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on my left hand. It was gorgeous; it had to be 2 carats Marquis cut with a smaller diamond on each side. Ranger leaned forward and began to kiss me when we heard a sharp rap on the door. Ranger slowly let me go and stood "Babe it's time to go. I'd really like to get married while we are in Vegas if that is alright with you."

I looked up at him and took his hand as he helped me stand. "Are you in a hurry Batman?" We walked to the front door and he said "I'm not going to waste any more time with you Babe. I want this but if you want to wait and have a big wedding we can do that too." Ranger opened the door to Tank and said "Let's go."

We walked to the elevator and rode down to the garage. Ranger was holding my left hand so Tank couldn't see the ring and shook his head that he didn't want to say anything yet. I had to tell him I wanted to get married as soon as possible. I looked up at him and said "Ranger, I think you're right. I want to do this." Ranger gave me his full 200 watt smile and kissed me. Tank just shook his head and thought 'what's he up to now?'

TANK'S POV

I was watching the couple out the corner of my eye and saw that Ranger wouldn't let go of Bombshell's left hand. Ranger never lets me drive but he's getting in the back with her. What the hell is going on? Something caught my eye, a sparkle. I looked at Bombshell's left hand and saw a large diamond sparkling. I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I got in the front seat. Damn, he finally got his head outta his ass and he's not wasting any time. I bet they come back married, won't that be somethin'. Obviously they don't want anyone to know or Ranger would've said somethin'. This is a secret I don't mind keeping. I drove out of the garage and immediately noticed Morelli was tailing me. The Kojack light went on and that fucker pulled us over. "Ranger, Morelli is pulling us over. I didn't do nothin' wrong."

Ranger looked pissed, he whips out his phone "Capt. Targa this is Carlos Manoso, I'm sure you've heard that Stephanie and Morelli broke up yesterday. Well Morelli confronted her this morning in front of the bonds office and he was seen following her this afternoon. He followed us out of my garage and has now pulled our vehicle over." Ranger nodded his head "we're on our way to the airstrip to leave for Vegas to pick up a FTA."

There was a knock on my window, I rolled it down. "Can I help you detective?" Morelli had a smirk on his face. "You were speeding, license and registration." Ranger spoke up, "Morelli I have Capt. Targa on the phone, he'd like to speak with you." Ranger handed me his phone and Morelli took it and stepped away from the vehicle. We could hear him say "Yes sir" several times, then closed the phone and handed it back to me. Then he said "You're free to go, but I'll be on your ass so you better watch yourself." I nodded my head to him and rolled the window up. I carefully pulled back into traffic and watched for him the rest of the way.

RANGER'S POV

I can't believe fucking Morelli; I'm not going to let him ruin our happiness. I took her hand and began to rub circles on the back of it with my thumb. She always seems to calm me. I can't explain it or even understand it. I looked at her and she was chewing her bottom lip, she was upset. "I smell something burning Babe."

She nervously said "Ranger, what are we going to do about Joe? He's not going to stop harassing you or the guys."

"Babe, I'll call my lawyer in the morning to handle this. Morelli will stop when he sees that his actions are going to affect his career. He's angry right now and we'll be gone a few days and hopefully when we get back he'll have cooled off." She nodded and leaned into me and fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

STEPH'S POV

I woke up in Ranger's arms; he was carrying me toward the plane. "Ranger, you can put me down. I can walk by myself." Lester snickered as he carried our bags to the plane. "Guess she told you." I stuck my tongue out at Lester as Ranger set me down. I walked up the steps into the small plane and sat in one of the seats and buckled the seat belt. Ranger sat next to me and after buckling himself in he took my hand and kissed my palm.

"Babe, you've made me the happiest man alive today. I'll have the concierge at the hotel handle the arrangements and we can get the marriage license in the morning and then you can go shopping with Lester to find a dress. Cal and I can make the arrangements to transport the prisoner. Does that sound like a plan?" Ranger was smiling when he explained the plan.

I grinned, "Yeah that sounds good. I can't wait to be your wife and then no one can keep us apart. Lula and Connie are going to totally freak out."

Ranger chuckled, "I think we owe Connie a huge thank you. I met with you because I owed her a favor. I don't think I can ever thank her enough." The plane took off and it was not long before I fell asleep. We raised the arm rest between our seats and I was snuggled up against Ranger and my head resting on his chest over his heart and I fell asleep listening to the steady beating. It was very soothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph's Bad Day – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

RANGER POV

Today was the best day of my life. I have my Babe with me and she agreed to marry me. We will never be separated again and I won't be alone. Julie will be happy when we tell her. She loves Babe and they have a bond already after being held together by Scrog. My parents met Babe at the hospital while I was in surgery. My mother instantly fell in love with Babe for putting herself in danger for Julie. Mama told me that when she arrived my girls were sitting together hugging each other and crying. They were worried about me. I knew Babe was scared when I walked into her apartment that day, I also knew Scrog was there and holding them hostage to get to me. I would willingly give my life for her and I went in unarmed. Morelli had told me I was crazy to do it. That just showed he never really loved her like I do.

I took out my phone and called the concierge at the Venetian. I explained we were staying there for a few days and we wished to be married on the bridge over the canal on Thursday, two days from now. I set up a spa day for Babe at Canyon Ranch in the hotel and a limo to take us tomorrow morning to get the license. Les and Babe would have the limo for the rest of the day to shop. Dinner reservations were made for one of the restaurants for dinner for the four of us along with possibly two guests and a small wedding cake was ordered. Babe would want a wedding cake. Les came back after awhile to check on us. He smiled at her sleeping figure. "Les I need to ask you to do something for me. Stephanie and I will be married on Thursday and tomorrow I'd like you to take her shopping for a dress. Whatever she wants, I want it to be a special day for her. I'd like you and Cal to be witnesses that's why I asked you each to bring a suit. You can walk her down the aisle."

Les looked at me with a smirk. "Boy, you move fast she broke up with Morelli yesterday. About time you pulled your head out of your ass. Everyone at Rangeman knows the two of you belong together. The guys are going to be real happy." Les thought for a second then continued "I'd be honored to walk Beautiful down the aisle. Is she going to work full time with us?"

Ranger responded "I asked her to work full time at Rangeman but she didn't give me an answer yet. She agreed to move in with me, and then marry me on this trip. I really don't want to push her. I denied my feelings for too long and I'm lucky I didn't lose her. Mama and Julie will be happy when I tell them."

"Tia Maria will kick your ass for running off and getting married again and telling her after the fact. She may forgive you because she loves Stephanie. She always asks me or Tia Ella about her" Les replied.

I smiled at his statement. "Can you send Cal back here so I can tell him the plan?" I asked as Les walked to the cockpit. After speaking to Cal I fell asleep for the rest of the flight. We landed in Las Vegas at midnight local time. I woke Babe and we exited the plane and were met by Eric Salvatora and his partner Miguel Martinez. Babe smiled and gave a little finger wave to the men and Salvatora grimaced "Where's Big Bertha and the Bone Crusher?"

Babe was quick to respond "Left them home this trip. I don't even need a bodyguard this time."

I stepped in "Enough, Salvatora you were suppose to keep your distance and there was a killer after her. Her friends were trying to protect her and my future wife will be afforded the same respect as me."

Salvatora laughed "You're getting married? When?"

"Thursday evening 7 pm. The two of you are welcome to join us. It'll just be the four of us otherwise."

Babe looked up at me "You got everything set? How? We were on a plane for five hours?"

"Babe" was all I said. Salvatora drove us to the Venetian while Martinez drove Les and Cal. We checked in and went up to our room. Les and Cal had a two bedroom suite while Babe and I had the bridal suite.

STEPH'S POV

We walked into the room and it was beautiful. I was no longer tired after napping on the plane and I couldn't wait to have a Ranger induced orgasm. I mean it's been so long and he is so sexy. For the trip he was wearing faded jeans and a faded green button down shirt loose to hide his gun. His hair has been short for a while now, better fits the image of a CEO but he's wearing diamond studs in his ears. He looks delicious and I was unconsciously licking my lips while he tipped the bellman that brought our bags and escorted us up to the room. Ranger looked over at me after the bellman closed the door and purposely strode over to me, his eyes dark with desire. "See something you like Babe" his voice was low and husky.

"I definitely like what I see" I said as he took me into his arms and kissed him with all the passion I felt. We slowly moved to the bedroom shedding our clothes on our way.

He laid me down on the bed and slowly kissed his way down my body and back up while I moaned "Carlos."

"I like hearing you say my name" he whispered in my ear.

"Carlos, please…." It was another amazing night. It just proved that the first time wasn't a fluke. We belong together and no one else has ever made me feel this way. We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms until we had to get up to get our marriage license.

Lester's POV

This ought to be a real fun day - not. I get to ride in a limo with Beautiful while she finds a wedding gown. What's worse is she doesn't want one of those fluffy white things. She wants something different. I mean I love Beautiful like a sister and I'd take a bullet for her but shopping for her wedding dress is not my idea of fun. The only thing that would make it worse is if I had to listen to Lula too. Don't get me wrong I like Lula but she can get annoying after awhile.

I knocked on the door to their room and Ranger opened the door and let me and Cal in. Beautiful comes out of, what I assume to be the bedroom, and she is glowing. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy and is even more beautiful because of it. "Are you ready Les? I'll try not to drive you crazy, ok?" she laughed.

"You won't drive me crazy; I don't want you to rush because you are worried I'll be bored. Besides, I get to be around beautiful women all day. Who could ask for more?" I said with a cocky grin. I hope there is a bar in the limo, I'll probably need it. She gave Ranger a quick kiss and hugged Cal on her way out the door.

Ranger pulled me aside and handed me his black card and said "There's a bar in the limo with champagne. Don't let her get drunk but you'll probably want to be." Great, no wonder I got stuck with this.

I got in the limo next to Beautiful and noticed the already open bottle of champagne and poured some into a glass, at least it was after lunch. Steph has an appointment at an exclusive bridal shop on the northwest side of town. The concierge said they have designer gowns and they'll provide exclusive service by appointment only including overnight alterations. The place was called Belle Marriee and catered to the wealthy and of course Ranger only wants the best for his Babe. It took 45 minutes to get there and Steph was nervous and excited and talked a mile a minute. We pulled up and a doorman opened the front door and we spoke to the woman at the front desk. She was around 35 years old and stunningly beautiful I noticed as she smiled at us. She ushered us into a private salon where she listened to Steph explain what she was looking for.

STEPH'S POV

I walked into the shop with Lester and it was decorated in French provincial with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everything was in lavender and it looked expensive. The woman at the front desk was my gown consultant and her name was Heather. She made me feel comfortable and listened to what I wanted. She brought out 20 gowns for me to try on. I tried them all on and the last one was the one I chose. Lester was so sweet through it all but when I walked out in the Monique Lhuiller dress he said "That's the one Beautiful, it was made for you." That earned him a smile from Heather. The gown was called Twiggy and it was an ivory organza strapless A-line tea length dress from the fall 2011 collection. I wanted tea length because I was afraid of tripping like I did when I married the Dick. My mother had to have the wedding video edited to take that out.

We then looked at the tiaras, handbags, lingerie and shoes. This place had everything I needed. I chose a diamond tiara but decided to forgo the handbag. Lester said I could give him my lipstick and wouldn't need anything else because everything was at the hotel. Lester had fun picking out my lingerie, he always enjoys that part. I decided I didn't want to wear any stockings or thigh highs because the shoes I chose were strappy sandals in sliver. Lester thought a corset would be good and that Ranger would appreciate the extra time it took to unlace it. I disagreed. "Come on Beautiful it will be fun" he joked.

"Lester you know that he'll get pissed and rip it off and then beat the hell out of you on the mats" I laughed.

"True, but it'd be worth it. I can get hours of enjoyment by teasing him and thinking about his reaction" he whined.

"I really don't like the idea of you thinking about my wedding night Les" I retorted. I chose a white silk and lace strapless bra with matching thong. We walked up to the counter and Les pulled out the magic black card and $20,000 later we left. Most of that was the tiara.

LESTER'S POV

Shopping wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean sitting through 20 dress changes sucked and of course the last one was the best but I got to talk to Heather. I spent the time in between dresses flirting with her and she is going to meet me for dinner and drinks later. She was much friendlier when she found out I wasn't the groom. I mean she almost threw the complimentary champagne in my face when I started flirting. Once I explained Steph was marrying my cousin and I was her bodyguard for the day she warmed up. She was a stunning woman and I couldn't wait until 7 pm when her and one of her coworkers, who came over to flirt with me, meet me and Cal. Let's be honest, Steph and Ranger will be locked in their room all night so Cal and I should be able to have some fun.

We walked into the lobby of the hotel and my cell rang, it was Ranger. I knew this not just from the caller ID but from the bark of "Report." Jeez the guy needs to relax. I mean he's way better now that Beautiful is around but still.

"We just entered the elevator. I grabbed a bellman to bring the dress and bags up to your room so the dress doesn't get wrinkled. The shop steamed it while we bought the rest of her stuff." I explained and with that he disconnected. I closed the phone.

Beautiful giggled "That man needs to learn phone manners."

I smiled at that and replied "He won't change, in the Rangers we learned to not expend pointless energy talking." The elevator opened and I walked Steph to their room. She pulled out the key and we walked in. She ran to Ranger and threw herself at him and they began kissing. It was actually a little uncomfortable to watch. I can't believe it took them so long to get together I mean they can barely keep their hands off each other. I answered the knock at the door and let the bellman in and took the dress and bags and Ranger walked over and gave him a $100 bill. The guy left and I said "later."

Stephanie came up to me and kissed my cheek and said "Thanks for everything today Lester. Tell Heather thank you again for being so patient."

I grinned "You bet Beautiful."

RANGER POV

I was glad to see Babe so happy when she came in with Lester after shopping. Of course I loved her response to me even more. After Les left I asked "Who's Heather?"

Babe smiled at me and giggled "She helped me at the bridal shop and Les almost got a face full of champagne when he started to flirt with her. She thought he was the groom. She is really beautiful and she is bringing another one of the girls with her tonight to have dinner and drinks with Les and Cal."

I just shook my head; Santos never fails to find a willing woman to warm his bed. We ordered room service and had a nice dinner with champagne. Babe decided to order chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. I couldn't wait for dinner to be over I had plans to make love to her all night. Unfortunately that was interrupted by my phone while feeding her the strawberries.

My attorney, Dan Wilson, called first to advise that he obtained a temporary restraining order (TRO) against Morelli. He spoke to the police chief as well as Morelli's captain. They called Morelli in and he was verbally combative about the situation and claimed that I was holding his fiancée hostage. Wilson had to call Vinnie to verify we went to Vegas to bring in a skip and that our behavior in the office didn't look like Babe was being forced to do anything. Vinnie went so far as to tell them that Babe and I appeared to be in love and that we had probably finally admitted to our feelings for each other. Wilson said the police chief said "'bout time he pulled his head outta his ass." Morelli turned purple at that and Wilson handed him the TRO. The chief and his captain both warned him he faced disciplinary action if he was found in violation of the TRO. Wilson told them that we had given permission for him to attend the Law Enforcement Banquet on Saturday where Eddie Gazzara was being given an award for service. Babe was to give a short speech. Rangeman bought two tables and I gave tickets to Vinnie as well now that I co-owned the bond's office.

No sooner did I hang up than the phone ring again, this time it was Tank. It seems that Helen Plum has been calling all day looking for Stephanie and ranting about how we are trying to ruin Joseph's career. There was also a problem with a client and I told him to set up a meeting Friday afternoon. We were scheduled to arrive at noon with the skip. I arranged for a team to meet us to escort the skip to the jail with Babe and I would have to go to the office to change and get ready for the meeting. I didn't like her having to go to the cop shop without me but what else could I do. After hanging up with Tank I shut the phone off and found Babe taking a bath.

She looked at me when I walked in and her eyes were dark with desire, she said in a husky voice "are ya gonna join me?" How could I refuse an invitation like that?

STEPH'S POV

Today is my wedding day. I can't believe I'm marrying Ranger today. It's something I never even dared to dream before a few days ago. Ranger has arranged for me to spend the day at the Canyon Ranch spa to be beautified and relaxed for our wedding. Guess I better get to it. How lucky can a girl get? As if the night of marathon sex wasn't enough.

It is now 5:00 pm and Lester is walking me to my room. "Beautiful, Ranger went to my room to change and he ordered you a snack. He wants you to eat and then get dressed. I'll be back to get you about quarter after six. I can zip your dress for you then walk you to the bridge. This place is huge so it will take some time to get there. They will have your bouquet when we get there and Ranger has the rings."

"Oh my god Lester I never thought about the rings" I cried.

Lester laughed "Do you really think Ranger didn't have them already? He bought them with your engagement ring."

I giggled "Oh yeah, my man always has a plan and a backup plan for the backup plan." We got to the room and I went in to get ready, only two more hours to wait and I'll be Stephanie Manoso. I ate my snack, a piece of cheesecake, god I love that man. Then I got my dress out of the bag and put on my sexy lingerie. The stylist that put my hair in an up-do leaving a few tendrils to frame my face had put the tiara in my hair. I put on my make-up, I did the natural look. Ranger likes that better than the Jersey girl slut make-up. I looked and felt like a princess.

Ranger left a box on the dresser with a note for me stating every bride should wear pearls. I opened it and inside was a beautiful string of perfectly round creamy matching white pearls with a pair of matching earrings. I put the earrings in and heard a knock at the door. I walked over and answered it and let Lester in. He zipped my dress and put the necklace on me and kissed my cheek. "Stephanie, you look very beautiful. My cousin is a lucky man. Let's go get you married."

I walked up the steps to the bridge with Lester holding a bouquet of white calla lilies and saw Armani Ranger. He looked so beautiful and sexy in a black suit with a white silk shirt and black silk tie. Cal, Salvatora and Martinez stood next to him and I took my place next to Carlos with Lester on the other side of me. Carlos took my hand and whispered in my ear "Dios Babe, you look more beautiful than I could possibly have imagined." We exchanged vows in a civil ceremony in front of a judge. We had a photographer who took pictures for us and Carlos bought the memory card so we could have all the pictures and make copies for our families. We had dinner at Aqua Knox with the other men and Ranger fed me wedding cake. He was so sweet to get me a cake and even ate a small piece. Then we went up to our room for our wedding night.

Ranger pulled me to him and kissed me passionately when we walked into our room, his hands roamed all over my body. I could feel his arousal against my stomach. We headed towards the bedroom, removing articles of clothes along the way. He laid me on the bed, kissing my neck, caressing my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples. I moaned under his touch. I reached down stroking his hardness. He growled as he sucked on my nipple then kissed me all the way down and I groaned. We made love all night and it was one hell of a wedding night. I woke in the morning sore but completely satisfied. He H


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine

RANGER'S POV:

We landed at the airstrip outside Trenton at 11:45 AM local time. My Babe slept with her head against my heart as soon as we took off from the airport. The skip was quiet and slept through the flight. We were met at the airstrip by Hal and Woody. I left in the Cayenne with Lester and Cal while Babe left with Hal and Woody for the cop shop. I warned Hal before they left to call me if there were any issues and about the TRO and to keep Morelli away from Babe.

I was halfway to the office and in my zone when Lester said "Are you going to tell everyone when we get to Rangeman?"

"I would prefer to wait for Babe to be there" I said as my phone began to ring, it was Frank Plum. "Good afternoon Frank"

"Hi Ranger. Are you guys back from Vegas?"

"We just got back a few minutes ago, I'm on my way back to the office and Stephanie is on her way to the police station with the skip and two of my men" I responded.

Frank sighed, I could tell he was smiling "Good to hear, Morelli has been over here with Helen everyday plotting. The TRO really pissed him off and he's been goading Helen into planning a wedding even though Steffie made it clear she is done with him. I just thought you should be aware of the situation."

I sighed, yes Ranger Manoso sighed, "Well Frank you don't have to worry that Steph is going to be forced into marrying Morelli. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I would like you and Edna to come to lunch tomorrow at our apartment. Please don't tell Edna yet, but Stephanie and I were married yesterday. I have the memory card from the photographer and will print pictures out for you."

Frank laughed "You didn't waste any time. Welcome to the family son, and when the time comes I want a grandson. Kloughn doesn't have it in him to give me a grandson. I know you do. We are outnumbered, we need baby boys."

I laughed "I'll do my best Frank, see you tomorrow at 1:00. Helen is welcome if she can be happy for Stephanie."

He said "Edna and I will be there and I'll ask Helen but don't count on it" ending the call. I pulled into the garage and took the stairs up to Tank's office to get briefed for my afternoon meeting.

STEPH'S POV

Hal and Woody went into the police station with me and our skip. There was a rookie named Ben Woodfield at the desk and it took forever to get the paperwork done. Luckily I didn't see Morelli but I saw Eddie and motioned him over. "Hi Eddie, I wanted to thank you for calling my Dad the other day and explaining what really happened."

Eddie smiled "Anything for you Steph. You look really good, there's something different about you." Then he noticed my left hand "Whoa! What the hell happened?" he laughed.

I smiled and begged "Please don't say anything, we haven't told our families yet. Carlos and I were married yesterday at the Venetian. Let me show you some pictures. Even better let's get lunch."

Eddie said "ok, we can go to Pino's, will your bodyguards allow it?"

I smiled "sure they will, meet you there in ten." I beamed at Hal and Woody, "how about pizza and wings for lunch guys?" Hal nodded and we went to the Explorer and a few minutes later we walked into Pino's. The guys flanked me and Morelli was at a table with Robin Russell, Carl, Big Dog and another detective Marty Gobel. I nodded to the table and Joe stood up. I put up my hand and said "You can stay and finish your lunch but don't come to my table." He nodded in response.

I sat down across from Hal and Woody who had their back to the wall. Eddie came in, greeted his fellow cops and sat next to me. The waitress came over and we ordered 3 large pizzas with pepperoni and extra cheese and ten pounds of hot, extra crispy wings and told her to keep the pitchers of Coke coming. I smiled at Hal and Woody and said "You can't tell anyone what you hear, Ranger will be telling you guys at the meeting he scheduled for 5:00" They nodded assent and I proceeded to tell them about our wedding and showed them the pictures on my phone. Everyone was smiling and offered congratulations. We ate our meal and discussed the dinner tomorrow night. I teased Eddie about my speech.

We arrived at Rangeman after lunch and I went up to seven to shower and changed into something comfortable. I went down to my cubicle on five and started working on the searches that piled up in my absence. My cell rang and it was my mother. "Stephanie you need to be at Tina's Bridal Shop at 5:00 to find a dress for your wedding to Joseph. I already reserved the church and VFW hall for a month from tomorrow."

I was flabbergasted, she planned a wedding? "Mom, I won't be there and I'm not marrying Joe. You need to cancel everything. I won't be at Tina's."

"Stephanie, it's time you grew up and started acting your age. You better not embarrass me by not showing up" my mother yelled. I hung up on her and went into my phone and marked her to go to voicemail. I love this new Droid phone I got.

I dialed Connie at the bonds office and invited her and Lula to lunch tomorrow on seven, they both said they would be there and then I called Mary Lou and she said she would come. I called my Dad and he said he already spoke to Ranger and he would be there with Grandma. I told him about the call with Mom and he said he would speak to her. It was almost five and Ranger came up to my desk "are you ready to tell the guys?"

I smiled at him "yes I am, but my mother called and she has planned a wedding to Joe for one month from now and I'm supposed to be at the bridal shop to try on dresses right now."

He grimaced "I spoke to your father already. Did you tell her we are already married?"

"No, she can find out from the grapevine for all I care. She'll be embarrassed and it'll be her own fault" I replied.

We walked into the conference room holding hands and I sat on his lap while Tank updated him on what happened over the last couple of days. Then Ranger said "Stephanie and I have some news, Babe and I were married yesterday." The room erupted with cheers and the guys got up and hugged me and slapped Ranger on the back and Ella was crying. She asked "Ranger did you tell your mother?" He sheepishly said "no, I'll call her tonight and tell her we are coming to Sunday dinner and I will tell her then. I also have to call Julie tonight."

HELEN'S POV

It was 5:30 and I had to get home to assist Val with dinner so it's on time for Frank. What am I going to do with Stephanie? She just humiliated me at the bridal shop by not showing up. Why is she so willful and stubborn? "Val, your sister didn't show up and she embarrassed me. I'll never be able to show my face at Tina's again. Do you need help getting dinner finished?"

"No, Mom. I got it. Can you set the table?" Val said.

"Sure." Stephanie would never be able to do this. I went into the dining room and set the table. Frank came in and I became nervous.

Frank said "Helen, you need to stop trying to force Stephanie to marry Morelli. She is with Ranger now and they've invited us to lunch tomorrow."

I just looked at him "I will not go to that thug's building. He is holding Stephanie hostage."

Frank sighed "No, he isn't. Ranger is an honorable man and a highly decorated soldier. He treats Steffie like a queen and if you don't accept him as part her life you'll lose her forever."

"She will marry Joseph" I said.

RANGER'S POV

We went upstairs and ate dinner. I then called Rachel and told her our news and I wanted to tell Julie. She thought Julie would be excited. I asked her if maybe Julie could come and visit this summer for a few weeks. She said she would think about it and put Julie on the phone.

"Hey Ranger" Julie excitedly exclaimed.

"Hi baby, Steph is on with me and we have some news for you" I replied.

Julie got even more excited "Hi Steph. I tried out for cheerleader like you suggested and I made the squad."

Stephanie laughed "that's great, I'm so proud of you." I cut in "I'm proud of you too Jules."

Now curious Julie asked "so what's up with you guys?"

"Julie" I began "Stephanie and I were married yesterday."

She started squealing "finally. I'm so glad you're my step-mom. I love you Steph."

Babe began to cry "I'm so glad you're happy. We will e-mail you pictures tonight."

"Julie, we have to go I have to call Mama and tell her still. We will see you in a few days for your birthday" Ranger patiently said.

"Ok Ranger, I can't wait to see the pictures and see you for my birthday. I love you both" she said and hung up.

I stared at the phone, she hung up on me. Babe laughed "your daughter has your phone manners."

I then dialed my mother and told her I would be at dinner on Sunday. Mama replied "Carlos, I would really like it if you would bring that lovely Stephanie with you. She is such a nice girl and so pretty. Your father and I really enjoyed meeting her."

I laughed, "I will see what I can do. She may already have plans."

"Carlos, if you really want to bring her with you, you can talk her into changing her plans" Mama said patiently.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Mama."

STEPH'S POV

I went down to the lobby to meet Connie, Lula and Mary Lou and took them up to seven for lunch. I called Ranger and told them that I was upstairs with the girls. He came up with Daddy and Grandma a few minutes later. Ella brought up lunch and we had chicken Caesar salad and a fruit torte for dessert. See I can eat healthy.

Lula was the first to speak when we were finishing dessert "White girl you look different."

Connie smiled "She looks happy, she's glowing. What's going on with the two of you? Did you decide to move in?"

I giggled "Well, it's more than that" I held up my left hand and showed them my rings.

The women started screaming "Oh my god!" They hugged me and Lula even hugged Ranger and then said "Don't tell my Tankie. Did he know about this?"

Ranger chuckled "we told him yesterday and asked him not to tell anyone. Please don't be mad at him. Connie, we have something for you" and handed her an envelope.

She opened it and said "you're giving me a cruise? I really appreciate it, but why?"

Ranger said "Connie, we wanted to thank you for introducing us. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have met."

She teared up and said "I'm glad you two are happy. Thank you for my gift, Vinnie is going to shit when I take a vacation."

Mary Lou hugged me and said "Steph, you deserve all the happiness in the world. But I have to tell you I got an invitation to your wedding to Morelli this morning."

"What?" I screamed. Ranger came over and put his arms around me. "It'll be alright. We can make an announcement tonight and everyone will know the truth."

Daddy came up to me and hugged me asking "Pumpkin are you happy?"

"Yes, Daddy. I've never been so happy in my life. I knew it was a mistake when I married Dickie and I knew it would be a mistake to marry Joe, but I know this is right" I said.

Grandma came up to me and hugged me and said "you made the right choice baby girl. He's one hunk of a man."

I hugged her back and said "Grandma, please do me a favor and stop talking about his package and trying to grope him."

She laughed "You're no fun now that you're married baby girl. I'll behave myself around your stud of a husband."

"Thank you, Grandma." I said as I walked her and Daddy to the door where Hal was waiting to take everyone down to the lobby. I stepped between Hal and Grandma and whispered to Hal "stay away from her straying hands or she will grope you. Keep Daddy between you and her." I saw Hal swallow hard and turn red.

Ranger walked up behind me and pulled me into him and asked "what did you say to make Hal blush?" as he kissed my neck.

I giggled "I warned him about Grandma's roaming hands. I did get her to promise to keep her hands off you."

"Babe, you never disappoint."

I took out my phone and called my sister who said "Hi Steph. How's it going?"

I replied "hi Val, I want to tell you something before you hear it through the grapevine but you have to promise not to tell Mom. It'll be easier for you if you don't tell her."

She gave a tentative "ok"

"Val, Ranger and I were married on Thursday in Las Vegas. I will send you a few pictures to your cell" I said quickly.

Val screamed "Oh my god, Steph. I'm so happy for you. I knew you were in love with him and not Joe. I won't say anything to Mom, she is gonna flip. I got a wedding invitation today did you know?"

"Mary Lou told me a little bit ago. Did you know she was doing this?"

"She told me yesterday before calling you about the bridal shop."

"She needs to get a grip" I said.

I went into Ranger's office in our apartment and filled him in on my conversation with Val while I sent her picture messages. She texted me back "you looked beautiful. I'm so happy for both of you."

We spent a couple of hours making love before getting ready for the dinner. I watched Carlos walk up to me, Armani Ranger at his best, he had a 200 watt smile on his face. "Babe, you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself Carlos" I murmured as he kissed my neck. "We better get going or we won't make the dinner. I have a speech to give."

He groaned "your right Babe." He took my hand and we went down to the garage and got into the Turbo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

JOE'S POV

I'm sitting at this stupid Law Enforcement Banquet with Terri. That should make Cupcake squirm; she'll be jealous I'm with Terri and run back to me and beg me to forgive her. Maybe I'll make her join me and Terri in order to come back. That is something Cupcake will have to learn to deal with, she won't do certain things so she will have to adjust to Terri in my life too. I know she'll be here with Manoso but I can change that, there's nothing special about him.

I heard a commotion at the entrance and in walked Cupcake with Ranger. She looked stunning; she was wearing a Sapphire blue halter dress that came just above her knee with 4 inch FMP's in the same shade as her dress. She was dripping in diamonds, on her ears, around her neck and wrist. Damn that Manoso and his dirty money. He can give her things I can't on a cop's salary. I noticed his tie and handkerchief in his pocket matched her dress.

Terri said in a dreamy voice "Yum, he is so hot."

"Not you too," Joe retorted angrily.

Terri exclaimed "you're just pissed he has her in diamonds. Look at that ring on her finger. He must be loaded."

"Fuck, she can't marry him. Why would she say yes to him and refuse me all these years?" Joe said with narrowed eyes, fists clenched at his sides and barely controlled anger in his voice.

Terri responded in a shocked tone "Look at them, they are clearly in love."

I watched them move across the room to the Rangeman table. She looked happy as he took her out on the dance floor. They moved as one while dancing and you could see the love their eyes. I knew at that moment I would never get her back. They are in love with each other. Why didn't I see it sooner? I'll have to call Helen to cancel the wedding but I'll get even with Manoso for humiliating me like this.

After the meal was completed, Senator Joe Juniak was at the mic. He was giving a speech and he asked Stephanie to come up. She gave a short speech about Eddie and they gave him his award. He gave a short speech and Steph went back and sat next to Manoso. I watched as he put his arm around her and whispered something to her. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Then Juniak said he wanted to make an announcement before the dessert was brought out. "As Stephanie's godfather I wanted to be the one to tell the 'Burg. Everyone, please stop by the Rangeman table and congratulate Stephanie and Ranger who were married on Thursday in Las Vegas!" Juniak said with a flourish and a beaming smile.

The entire room erupted in cheers and came over to congratulate them. Terri smirked "guess there goes your wedding plans. You look like a fool in front of everyone." Then she started to laugh so hard she was crying. "You're a fucking loser; don't call me to warm your bed again" she said as she strutted out of the room.

STEPH'S POV

When we walked in I saw Joe sitting with Terri Gilman. What did he think he was going to do make me jealous? He's such a fool; I have Ranger, why would I need anyone else?

"Babe would you like to dance?"

I looked up at my gorgeous husband "I thought you would never ask." We glided around the room looking in each other's eyes. I whispered in his ear "I can't wait to get out of here and get you back in bed."

He smiled at me and whispered in my ear "you are turning into a sex fiend Babe."

I giggled "you're a bad influence on me. I think I may have to tie you to the bed and teach you a lesson."

"Playing with fire Babe."

We sat through dinner and the speeches and Uncle Joe announced our marriage. It took forever to get out of there. Now we are on our way home and I checked my voice messages there were 45 already including one from my mother. "Stephanie Michelle Plum how could you?" she started dramatically. "I'm the laughingstock of the 'Burg. Everyone received the wedding invitations today and you went to the banquet with that man and not Joseph and then announced you married him. When the phone started ringing Mother and Frank said it was true. How could you? You are no longer my daughter."

"Babe, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Its fine Carlos, she never cared about me and if she can't be happy for us then I don't want her in my life" I said. The remaining messages were congratulatory in nature. We took the elevator up to our apartment and as soon as the door was closed Carlos grabbed me and his mouth crashed down on mine, his tongue brushed my lips and worked its way into my mouth sliding along my tongue. He untied the halter at my neck and kissed me along my jaw and down my neck…

Several hours later he rolled off my pulling me to him. "I love you so much Babe, I can't wait to tell my family we're married tomorrow."

"Carlos, will they be angry? What if they hate me?"

"Babe they will love you. Mama and Papi already do. I'm just worried that Celia will invite her friends to try and fix me up."

"Oh well, they well they will just be disappointed when you tell them you are married."

HELEN'S POV

I went to church and was given the cold shoulder by Bella and Angie Morelli. They would not look at me and Edith Giordano said they blamed me for making them look foolish now that Stephanie has married that Ranger person. Several women were talking about me behind when I walked by and conversations stopped when I walked up. I've been humiliated by Stephanie for the last time. I can't believe she would marry that man, he is a killer. Wait a minute what did I just hear?

Kathryn Carlino said "I heard from Shirley Gazarra that Stephanie has a huge diamond engagement ring and the wedding band also has diamonds and she was wearing a diamond earring, necklace and bracelet set. Mr. Manoso said all her jewelry was bought at Tiffany's. His business must be more successful than anyone knows."

Then Sylvia Darland said "I saw the pictures Shirley took last night, he is a VERY handsome man too. I'd marry him over that cheating Joe Morelli any day too."

Maybe I was wrong about this; perhaps I should call Stephanie and apologize. I can get Valerie to help me and we can use the girls to get Stephanie over to Valerie's house. Helen pulled out her phone and dialed "Hi Val….."

RANGER'S POV

I was in my zone driving down the street to my parent's house; the street was filled with cars. From the back seat Lester teased "Beautiful, you're in real trouble the whole family is here."

I wanted to hit Lester, Babe was already nervous and he had to tease her. Babe said "Lester you're the one who's in trouble. Now that Carlos is married they will be trying to get you married off. Maybe I will spread the word you're looking to settle down."

Lester's mouth hung open and his mouth moved but nothing came out. I barked out a laugh "Babe you never disappoint." We parked a block away from the house and got out.

"Beautiful, that hurt. That was a cold thing to say. What have I done to make you cause me that kind of trouble? You hurt my feelings" Lester whined.

Babe just laughed. I pushed the gate open to the back yard and my nephews Mateo and Jordan ran up to me. "Uncle Carlos, Uncle Lester. We missed you." I picked up Mateo and Les picked up Jordan. My niece Marissa came running up "Uncle Carlos, who is the pretty lady?" she asked as she held her arms up to me. I picked her up with my other arm and said "This is your new Aunt Stephanie. Babe this is Marissa, Mateo and Jordan."

Babe gave a little finger wave and said "Marissa you pony tail is coming out, do you want me to fix it?"

She smiled shyly and said "Yes, Aunt Stephanie" and reached her arms out to Babe.

Babe took her and carried her to a chair, set her down and asked "would you like me to braid your hair?"

Marissa grinned "yes, please." Babe braided her hair and Marissa hopped down and ran to Celia "Mommy look, my new Aunt Stephanie fixed my hair."

Celia responded "that is so nice baby, where is Aunt Stephanie." Marissa pointed over to us. I had put Mateo down and held Babe, her back to my front and I was nuzzling her neck. Celia's eyes narrowed and walked over to us.

"Well if it isn't my wayward brother, do you have something you want to tell the family baby brother?" Celia with a sly grin.

Everyone went silent which is saying a lot. There were about 100 people in my parent's back yard. I smiled a big smile. "Actually I do Celia; I would like everyone to meet my wife Stephanie."

Mama and Papi ran up to us, Mama grabbed Babe out of my arms and hugged her crying "When did this happen and why didn't you tell me on the phone?"

Papi hugged me and I said "we were married on Thursday while we were in Las Vegas to pick up a skip. Mama you started in about wanting me to bring Stephanie today so I thought I would make it a surprise."

Mama walked up and hit me in the back of the head and said "you weren't always the stupid one, him I expect that from" she said pointing to Lester. And you she said to Les "why did you not call and tell me?"

Les walked up and hugged her and said "Tia Maria, you know Carlos; he threatened to kick my ass and said he would dump me in some jungle if I said anything." The last part came out as a whine.

Mama hit him in the back of the head "like I believe anything that comes from your silver tongue. Now that we have Carlos married, we can work on you" and she turned and walked back to Babe.

STEPH'S POV

Ranger's sisters and mother were showing me pictures of baby Carlos. He was such a beautiful baby and I hoped our children would look like him. He was small as a boy but that has changed. His Abuella Rosa only spoke Spanish but Maria translated for me. "Stephanie, thank you for saving my baby boy. Carlos had turned into such a cold, hard man and then he met you. We could see him change and then Lester and the other boys told us stories about you. Whenever you were discussed by the boys or by Carlito we could see a change in him. He was softer. You saved him and returned him to our family. We will be forever grateful."

There were tears leaking from my eyes when she finished. "Carlos is a very special man. Not everyone sees who he truly is and I'm one of the lucky few he has allowed to see the real man. He is so much more than anyone knows. He is a true hero and he has always protected me. I owe him my life and I can only repay him with my love."

The women were crying when I finished and then they began telling me stories about Carlos as a boy. His sisters use to dress him up like a doll and take his toys and hide them, including his teddy bear. He wouldn't go to sleep without it. He use to cry until they gave it back to him.

RANGER'S POV

Babe was off with my mother for two hours and I began to worry they were interrogating her. I walked into the living room and heard Mama say "Stephanie, do you have a picture to show me from your wedding?" Babe was sitting with my sisters, Abuella Rosa and my mother with photo albums and they were apparently telling my Babe stories about me. She was laughing so hard when I came in she was crying.

"Of course I have some on my phone but we'll have an album made for you" she told the family. She proceeded to pull out her phone and show them the pictures.

"Can I steal my wife away?" I asked.

Celia ever the trouble maker "what're you afraid we've ruined your bad ass image?"

"No, I'd like to introduce my wife to some of the other family members." I gritted out. Actually I was concerned about what they told her. Family can tell some embarrassing stories from childhood. I mean I wasn't always a bad ass.

Ana, my oldest sister, sarcastically responded "more like he'll sneak off with her so we can't tell her anymore stories and lock her in their bedroom for a week." Mama hit her in the back of the head "I don't want to hear that talk, Carlos you will not run off with your wife."

"Yes, mama" I said as my Abuella came over and hugged me and said "Carlito, you have chosen well. You'll have beautiful babies and she truly loves you." I smiled at her and said "I know, I'm a very lucky man. I've loved her since she walked in that diner and I never stopped no matter how hard I tried." All the women had tears in their eyes, except Babe.

"What did you say?" Babe asked.

"I just told them I love you, Babe."

Babe smiled and walked over to me "I'd love to meet some other family members." We walked into the kitchen and I pulled her into me and kissed her, deeply with all the passion I was feeling for her.

I heard a throat clearing and then Celia said "well I guess I know the real reason you wanted your wife." I growled in response and she laughed walking back into the living room.

"Babe let's go home, I can't wait to get you back into my bed."

She giggled "Do we have to bring Lester with us or can he leave him here?"

"Babe, he'll never forgive us if we leave him." We walked out into the yard and Les was surrounded by his mother and the aunts and several young women.

When we were close enough we could hear "… and Lester she's a nurse with Celia, such a nice girl. She'd make a good wife and give you lots of babies." Les looked green and Babe was giggling.

I decided to save my cousin "Les, got a call, we need to get back to Trenton. There was a break-in at one of our major accounts."

Les, ever the charmer "I'm sorry ladies but duty calls. Tia Ella can you get their numbers and I will call when I can."

My brother Alejandro came over and whispered to Carlos "You are full of shit. You saved Lester's ass but only because you want to get your new wife home." He turned to my Babe and said "I'm Carlos's better looking and much more charming brother."

She laughed and said "if you say so." I began to laugh as I guided her toward the gate. When we got out to the Cayenne Babe said "Les you are such a liar. You won't call any of them."

"Beautiful, I thought they would eat me alive."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still not mine

Chapter 7

STEPH'S POV

I woke up Monday morning and I could hear my husband in the shower. God I love that he's my husband, maybe I should join him? I sat up to get out of bed and my cell rang, the caller ID showed it was Val. "Hey, sis what's up?"

Val nervously said "hey Steph, I have to tell you Mom's latest. She called yesterday and started with how embarrassed she was at church and how the Morelli women ignored her and a bunch of other women did as well. Then she starts saying how the women at church were all talking about how handsome Carlos is and how rich he is and all the beautiful jewelry you were wearing. Then they said they saw the pictures on the phones and you were so beautiful. The women were saying that they would choose Carlos over Joe too. So now, Mom wants me to invite you to lunch and use the girls so she can be included and get back on your good side because your marriage is acceptable to the Burg."

I sighed "I'm not really surprised she wants to use you and the girls. I don't know what's wrong with her. She is so worried about the Burg and what everyone else thinks. I want to spend time with you and the girls Val; if you need to include her to keep the peace then I can deal with it. I won't invite her here. I'd love to have you come over for lunch with Lisa one day. Do you want to meet me at Pino's for lunch today? You can bring Lisa and if Mom shows up I can deal with her. If I get mad, I'll leave. It'll be my treat."

Val said gratefully "thanks Steph, you are the best. I hate being in the middle. What time do you want to meet? Noon is best for me."

"That's perfect. I'm going to get some files from the bonds office and start working for Carlos again full time. I have to let Vinnie know" we said our good byes and ended the call.

Carlos came out of the bathroom and said "who was that Babe?"

Yum, naked Ranger. Carlos chuckled, "out loud?" He shook his head yes as he walked into the dressing room and I followed. "That was Val. Apparently the Burg has accepted our marriage and now Mom wants to change her tune. She wants to use Val and the girls to spend time with me. I hate having Val in the middle. I can deal with Mom if she is not rude to you and telling me how to live. I told Val I'd meet her at Pino's for lunch and if Mom shows up fine. I can always leave."

Carlos smiled "would you like me to come with you?"

I laughed "you're the best. That would be great." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I went into the bathroom, showered and dressed. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast and I said "Carlos, I decided to work for you full time. I'll give Vinnie my notice and pick up our skips. Can you loan a Merry Man to help train Lula to be his new BEA for the low bond skips?"

He smiled his special 200 watt smile at me "that's a great idea Babe. I'll ask Tank if he can do it and he can choose another guy to help. He'll know who'd be the best personality fit with Lula. She scares some of the guys."

"I love you Carlos. You aren't such a badass." I seductively said.

He replied "Babe, I have an image" and with that we went down to the morning meeting.

HELEN'S POV

The phone rang and thank god it's Val and not more gossips. "Well, are you going to help me get on your sister's good side? I've done a lot for you since your divorce and you owe me."

Val sighed "Mom, I appreciate all you've done for me and the girls. Steph and I are having lunch at Pino's at noon; she said you could join us. If you're rude about her husband, her job or anything else she'll leave Mom. This is your last chance."

"What? How dare you?" Helen screeched.

"Mom, I'm your daughter and I'm telling you that Steph is not me. She won't put up with the crap you dish out. Carlos won't tolerate you bad mouthing her either. He loves her very much, they are perfect together and you need to accept it." Val stated.

Helen sputtered "how can you talk to your mother like this?"

Val replied "Mom deal with it."

STEPH'S POV

I pulled up to the bonds office in the Turbo and I could see Connie and Lula staring out the window. I walked in with a dozen assorted donuts from Tasty Pastry "Morning girls."

Lula replied "White girl, that man must love you if he let you drive the 911. Your luck with cars is something awful."

I laughed "I think the first clue he loved me would've been when he asked me to marry him. He said no one would dare blow up his car."

Connie said "Yeah right, you've never blown up his cars before."

Lula stated "Alright Mrs. Batman we want details, including measurements. We know you've had sex with him now. You can't deny it."

I groaned "Lula, I'm not going to share my husband's measurements with you. I'm not discussing our sex life. That is private between us."

Connie smiled "at least tell us this. Was it really good? I mean rumors say he's fantastic."

I blew the curls out of my eyes "Yes, the best ever. Beyond fantastic. That's all you're getting."

Vinnie popped out "well Stephanie, I never thought you had it in ya. Who could imagine you could catch Ranger. I mean Jeanne Ellen got kicked out of his bed after a week. As a matter of fact that was about the same time you started working for me."

I turned around and said "Can it Vinnie. I'm here to let you know I'm not doing skips for you anymore. I'm working at Rangeman full time. Tank will train Lula to do your low bond skips."

Vinnie got pissed "What? I gave you a job and now you leave me high and dry."

I spat "I blackmailed you into a job and you're getting Tank to train Lula. You won't have any problems. If you don't like call Ranger and complain to him."

Vinnie stuttered "no, that's ok. I can let Lula do skips. Who's going to file."

Connie giggled "how about your granny Steph. She can work a couple days a week filing for extra money and your Dad can get some peace."

"Great idea, Connie" I giggled.

Vinnie moaned "wonderful, fucking wonderful" and slammed his office door.

Lula said "white girl, you got Ranger to give me Tankie to help?"

I said "I suggested someone should train you and he suggested Tank and Tank will choose someone to help if he can't."

Lula dialed her cell and said "Tankie you got something to tell me…" with that I left with the files for Rangeman.

JOE'S POV

What a fucking day, everyone is laughing at me because Terri walked out on me Saturday night and Cupcake married Manoso. That stupid Helen Plum mailed the invitations out and I had to listen to my mother and Grandma Bella tell me how embarrassed they were and complain because I should've known better. I mean Cupcake IS only half Italian. She's not perfect.

Now, I need to get even with Manoso for taking Cupcake from me. I've got to find something on him; I mean he has to be dirty. He's a fucking mercenary. There must be some evidence he killed Abruzzi. I wonder if I can get into his military file, I want to embarrass him and Cupcake. I walked to the file room for the Abruzzi file, that's where I'll start.

STEPH'S POV

I walked into Pino's with Carlos and Val was sitting at a table with my mother. Luckily the chairs at the wall were empty. Carlos likes to have his back to the wall. When we reached the table Lisa was crying. "Val is she ok?"

Val sighed, "She's teething and I've been up with her most of the night."

Carlos said "let me hold her for awhile. You can talk to your sister and relax." As soon as Lisa was in his arms she stopped crying. He placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back and whispered to her in Spanish.

Val gasped "how did you do that? I haven't been able to calm her all night."

He smiled a 200 watt smile "you're stressed and she can feel that. Relax eat your lunch and you'll feel better. Then you can keep her quiet."

Val and my mother were both dazed by the smile. My mother said "I had no idea you were so good with children Mr. Manoso."

"Please call me Carlos, we're family now. I've got a lot of nieces and nephews so I've had some practice."

My mother said "I want to apologize to the both of you. Frank and Val have both told me that I've been wrong and they're right. I can't dictate your life Stephanie. If the two of you are happy that's all I can ask for. Can I see your ring?"

I held out my hand and showed her my rings "Mom, we accept your apology and Carlos is having pictures made. I can show you some on my phone."

We had a nice lunch with my mother and Val. Carlos held Lisa the whole time and she slept. He even carried her out and put her in the car seat for Val. Val was so grateful she hugged him. "I hope I can take a nap before the girls come home" she said.

Carlos said "Val if you and Albert need some alone time, I have beach house in Point Pleasant you can use and we can take the girls for the weekend."

She began to tear up "Oh my god that would be wonderful. I've been stressed out and need a break. Thank you so much. I'll call you and set it up Stephanie." Val and Mom drove off and we left in the Turbo.

On the drive back to Haywood I said "you've totally won over Val and I think even my mother when you got Lisa to stop crying."

He gave me an almost smile "Babe you know I have a way with women."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the characters, JE does and not making any money off of this story.

STEPH'S POV

I woke up Friday morning excited; we were flying to Miami to see Julie this weekend. I could hear Ranger in the shower and I knew I had to get up soon because we were leaving early. Ranger had a client meeting and I was going to work with Silvio for awhile on my computer skills and do some searches. We were going to have Julie overnight and Ranger insisted that Julie's sleepover/birthday party be moved to his much larger house. He said his house has a pool & private beach access. When Rachel and Ron argued about it because we are newlyweds I got on and said they should come and stay the night and invite the parents as well for a few hours to relax. They relented when Ranger said they and the girls would be on the second floor and our room was a third floor suite. Ranger had arranged to have a Hummer limo pick up the girls and a second to pick up the parents so there would be no worries.

My cell rang and it was Val "Good morning, how's Lisa?"

Val tiredly said "Good, her tooth is finally in. Was Carlos serious about you guys taking the girls and letting us use his beach house?"

I laughed "Of course he was, he wouldn't have offered if he wasn't."

She signed "That's excellent news, Albert's business isn't doing well and I need a break. I think I'm going to start looking for something part time. Mom said she'd watch Lisa for me. We don't have a lot of money and I can't do a lot for the girls. Can you take them next weekend?"

"I don't see why not, we should be back from Miami on Monday night" I said.

Val tearfully replied "You guys are the best, thank you so much!"

Ranger came out of the bathroom as I was hanging up. I watched him walk over to me and he kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss "Morning Carlos" I huskily said.

He smiled "Morning Babe, you better get in the shower before we're late for my meeting in Miami."

"Val called and asked if we can take the girls next weekend" I said.

"Of course Babe, I heard Albert's practice isn't doing well."

I shook my head "No it's not, she's going to look for a part time job and Mom's going to watch Lisa."

"Babe, I can give her a job and she'll have benefits. I could use some office help with typing and filing, maybe show her how to do searches" Ranger offered.

I smiled "You are a god! I couldn't ask for a better husband. I'll call her after I shower."

He gave me a wolf grin "Will I be getting a reward?"

I gave him a seductive smile and batted my lashes "Tonight, you'll get more than a reward" I said as I sauntered into the bedroom.

Four hours later we stepped off the plane and into sunny Miami. There was a Rangeman SUV and an Audi R8, black of course, for us to drive. Ranger had the bags loaded into the SUV and we made our way to the office. I was introduced to the Miami Merry Men and we grabbed sandwiches from the break room for lunch as he was briefed for his meeting. I went off with Silvio. "Hey Stephanie, great to see you again." Silvio said as he hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back "It's been a long time, but good to see you too."

Silvio grabbed my hand and walked me over to his area and sat down to show me some new stuff on the system. "Steph, I'm really glad that you and Ranger are together now. I knew there was something there in the time I saw you together. He's different with you around."

I smiled at him "thanks so much for saying that. He's a good man but it's not easy to get to know him."

RANGER'S POV

I sat through this stupid meeting, listening to this client complain because she didn't get enough personal attention from me. What kind of attention does she want? I haven't ever gotten mixed up with a client before and I never will. That is just bad business. Finally I couldn't take it and bluntly asked "What kind of personal attention do you mean Miss Anderson?"

She flipped her long blonde hair and pushed her chest out, her shirt obviously a size too small and the buttons strained over her surgically enhanced chest "Well, Mr. Manoso, I think that you should personally guard me when I leave my home. You could move in to make it easier" she said in a breathy voice.

I had my blank face on but inside I was seething, Mateo was trying not to laugh. Mateo ran the Miami office and Ms. Anderson had been giving him a hard time. She's an actress, adult films, and decided she's in danger when she leaves the house and has been driving all the men crazy with her requests. She had one of her bodyguards go to Starbucks for her yesterday. "Well, Ms. Anderson, I live and work out of my Trenton office. I have no plans to move to Miami and my wife would prefer to be close to her family. I hardly think she'd enjoy living in the home of an adult film actress and I could hardly run my business if I was following you around. You are not the only client Rangeman has. I think that we should cancel our contract as of today."

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief "I didn't know you were married, Mr. Manoso, in fact everyone said you were single."

I still had the blank face and I was beginning to get angry, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my wife to join us in the conference room. "Ms. Anderson, my personal life is really none of your business and it's not the business of my employees. I have a company to run and I often meet with clients but rarely provide personal bodyguard service anymore."

Stephanie walked in and Ms. Anderson looked at her with gleam in her eye, she obviously thought Stephanie was no competition. "Well Mr. Manoso, I don't want to end our contract, I want your company to live up to its agreement and I want you to be my bodyguard 24/7 or I'll sue you" she smugly replied.

My Babe walked over to me and I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap. "Ms. Anderson, I've gone over your contract with my attorney and we've lived up to our end of it. Nothing in that contract states that I'll be your personal bodyguard and if you wish to take legal action that is your choice but I want you to be aware that this meeting has been video recorded with sound and I will end the contract today. My men are to see to your safety, not run to the store to buy you an iced coffee. You've broken the terms of the contract and we haven't received payment for the last two months of service. My attorney will see you in court." I turned to Mateo "Please see Ms. Anderson out, my wife and I are on vacation." Babe and I stood and walked out.

"Carlos, what the hell went on in there?" I asked.

"Babe, that woman thinks she can get me into her bed. She doesn't care if I'm married or not. I never met her before and I have no idea where she got her ideas from but I don't do business that way and I don't want to do business with her."

JULIE'S POV

I can't wait; my Dad and Steph will be here soon. I get to spend the night and they are having the party at Dad's beach house. Ok, it's more like a mansion. It's going to be so much fun. I see the car pull up; Dad came in a black Mercedes sedan. I ran out the door with my mom yelling "Julie calm down let them get out of the car."

I threw myself into my dad's arms and hugged him and then I hugged Stephanie. "Stephanie, thank you for talking my mom into having the party at dad's house."

Stephanie said "Julie, we want to spend time with you and I think this will be fun and easier on your parents."

My mom came out and said "Stephanie, let me see your rings" as she hugged her. I'm so lucky that my parents get along so well.

Mom and Steph went in the house and they were talking about the party and stuff. I turned to my dad "I'm so happy that you married Stephanie. I knew you were perfect together when I was at the hospital with her. She was in love with you then, she was more scared than I was."

He hugged me "I know baby girl. I never thought I'd fall in love. She means everything to me. Now, let's get your stuff so we can hit the mall and buy you a present."

STEPH'S POV

We went to the mall and hit the Apple store. Julie wanted an I-PAD and of course Carlos bought it for her. He called Rachel and told her he was buying it and paying for the internet service and any applications Julie wanted. He also bought her an I-Phone and had her added to his plan. We bought her a bunch of clothes from her favorite stores and Carlos insisted I needed some new clothes for the weekend. He's so sweet that way. We had dinner at a little Cuban place on the beach and we caught up with Julie about her life.

The next day we slept late and spent time getting ready for Julie's guests and exploring the house. It was huge with a lot of marble and decorated similar to the apartment at Haywood. We had ten of Julie's friends and their parents at the house plus Ron and Rachel. The girls went swimming in the pool and the adults had cocktails while Carlos and Ron grilled steaks, burgers, hot dogs and tofu burgers for the vegan family and Carlos. That man needs to learn about good food.

The women were sitting around after dinner watching the men plan volleyball against the girls on the beach. Several of the men had taken off their shirts but the women were speechless when Carlos took off his shirt. You could see he was smiling at Julie and their mouths hung open. A woman by the name of Carla asked "Rachel how could you divorce that man? He's so hot."

Rachel and I laughed and Rachel replied "We were never in love, we married for Julie and I was covered under his military insurance. It was for the best, I'm happy with Ron and he's found Stephanie." Rachel turned to me "I never thought I'd see the day Carlos married again, but you're his soul mate. I was surprised when I met you because you're so different from him but I knew the two of you belonged together. I saw the love that was there."

I was surprised by her words and said "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I never thought I'd marry again and honestly I never thought Carlos would want to either. I've been so happy these last two weeks."

Carly and the other women took their eyes off my husband and Carly said "I'm sorry Stephanie; I hope I didn't hurt your feelings with my thoughtless comment."

I smiled at her "No, I'm use to the reaction women have to him. I've had waitresses ignore me and I have to stop them to order my food."

Carly was intrigued and asked "What do you mean by the last two weeks?"

Rachel and I laughed again and I told them a shortened version of our road to marriage. When the sun set everyone went into the home theater to watch a movie. The girls wanted to watch Transformers 2; they thought Shia LaBeouf was hot. Personally I thought Carlos was way better. We made popcorn and there were bowls of chips and cake on a table and I snuggled on my husband's lap as everyone watched the movie. I know he was glad it wasn't a chick flick. Carlos thought that the film was funny because he said the portrayal of the military was totally wrong. I hit him in the shoulder and said "it's not suppose to be accurate, just entertaining."

The other parents left and we got the girls settled in their sleeping bags on the floor for the night and Carlos made sure the liquor was locked up and set the alarm on it. He's really too much. Rachel shooed us off "Newlyweds should have alone time." We didn't argue and went up to bed but honestly we didn't get much sleep.

The next morning I went downstairs and the girls were up and getting juice in the kitchen. Julie said "Steph we're ready for breakfast."

I looked at her "Um, Julie I can't cook."

The girls all just looked at me like I was a crazy woman. Then Julie said "Where's Ranger?"

I turned and saw him outside he was coming up to the sliding glass door in just his shorts, covered in sweat. "Over there, he went for his morning run on the beach. Let him take a quick shower and he'll make breakfast."

The girls turned and even at 13 they were not unaffected by his beautiful body as he came over to me and put his arms around me and kissed my neck "Good morning ladies." The girls giggled.

"Off with you to the shower so you can make breakfast for the girls" I said as I pushed him toward the stairs.

Rachel and Carlos made the girls breakfast which consisted of bacon with eggs or Belgian waffles with fruit. It was so good. The limo came and took the girls home, including Julie and her parents. We hugged Julie good-bye and Rachel agreed to let Julie spend a few weeks during the summer with us. She was excited to meet my nieces. Carlos and I decided to spend the rest of the day in bed. It was my favorite time of the weekend. Monday morning we went into the Miami office and Ranger took care of some contracts and we flew back to Trenton.

We landed at 2:00 and Lester and Hal were there to meet us. They were waiting with the Cayenne. Lester ran over to me and hugged me "Beautiful, we missed you so much." Then he kissed me on the lips. I was stunned, Hal blushed.

Carlos growled at his cousin "Hands off my wife Santos."

Lester grinned "Beautiful have you decided to dump my cousin for me?"

I punched him in the shoulder and hurt my hand "Les, what's your game today?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood" he said as he slung his arm around my shoulders and handed Ranger a file.

RANGER'S POV

Something was definitely up; why else would Lester provoke me. Maybe I should drop him in the African desert? Tia Ana would get mad, maybe I should kick his ass in the gym tomorrow morning. I opened the folder and paged through and exploded "That motherfucker has no idea what kind of trouble he's in for."

My Babe pulled away from Lester and put her arms around me "What's wrong?"

"Fucking Morelli, he's looking into the Abruzzi suicide, he's run a check on all vehicles registered to me, you, my employees and Rangeman and he's trying to get into my military records" I spat.

Babe rubbed my back "There's nothing to find, he's just jealous."

I pulled out my cell and called the general I deal with and explained the situation. He'd be arriving tomorrow. I set up a meeting with my attorney, Captain Targa, the police chief, Morelli, the general, myself and Babe. This was going to end now.

24 hours later – Steph's POV

We met in the conference room on the fifth floor of my building, I was still angry with Morelli. Cal brought Morelli, Captain Targa and Police Chief Delgado up to the conference room. General Stanton, Dan Wilson, Babe and I were already in the room waiting. Once everyone was seated General Stanton stood up and began "Detective Morelli you've been trying to get into Col. Manoso's military file, this is a serious security issue that I shouldn't have to deal with. Col. Manoso is a highly decorated officer that has served this country for 15 years. He is now fully retired from Army Special Forces and should be allowed to live in peace. The file is sealed because you frankly don't have a high enough security clearance to view it. This man has earned 3 purple hearts and numerous commendations for meritorious service. You, on the other hand were dishonorably discharged from the Navy. If I catch wind of you trying to get into Col. Manoso's files again I will charge you with treason."

Dan Wilson stood up and began, while Morelli got over the shock of the general's statement. "Detective, there is already a restraining order in place. Now you're trying to persecute Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, this is frankly an abuse of your power as a public servant. If you don't cease your efforts, I will file a lawsuit against you personally as well as the Trenton Police Dept. Rangeman has a contract to assist the TPD in investigations due to funding cuts. It'd be a shame for that contract to be terminated due to the actions of one bitter and jealous man. I understand Mrs. Manoso had a relationship with you in the past but you're risking your career in your pursuit of this vendetta. I suggest you take some time off and get some counseling for your issues before you destroy your life."

The room was quiet and Carlos had his hand over mine sitting on my thigh and was drawing circles with his thumb. It had a calming effect on me and I was angry with Joe but also stunned by the statements I had just heard.

Chief Delgado spoke up "Mr. Manoso, I know that you realize these are the acts of Det. Morelli alone. However, I hope that you, Mrs. Manoso and your employees accept the department's apologies for this issue."

Carlos had his blank face on and said "Of course Chief Delgado. I understand you are in a bad situation but I hope that you understand the situation I am faced with. Detective maybe you should think about a transfer if you can't deal with seeing my wife happy."

Joe had been sitting there angry and his posture was defensive. His anger was ready to explode "Is that what you want Cupcake."

I could feel Carlos tighten his grip on my hand. I was angry and Joe flinched at the icy tone of my voice "Frankly Joe, I could care less what you do. I don't think about you. One thing I do want is for you to never call me Cupcake again. It is inappropriate. Either call me Steph or Mrs. Manoso."

He looked shocked "You don't mean that"

The icy tone was still there "Yes, I do. I'm happily married to Carlos now; you're just going to have to live with it. If you can't then I agree that you should remove yourself from Trenton."

"Fine Mrs. Manoso but when he gets tired of you don't come crying to me. One of these days his criminal activities will catch up to him and he'll take you down with him" Joe spat.

Carlos could barely control the rage that was pouring through him at those statements. I whispered to him, "Don't let him win." I could feel the tension leave him after that. It was decided that Morelli would take a month long vacation to explore his options and the department was sending him for a psychological evaluation. The meeting ended and we went up to our apartment.

"Babe, he's dangerous. Please promise me you'll take one of the men with you when you leave the building. I'm worried he'll try to hurt you."

"Carlos, I don't like the idea of a bodyguard. Something is not right with Joe, I'll agree to a bodyguard but only because I'm afraid of him."

"Babe I would never let anyone hurt you" he said as he slid his arms around me and began to nuzzle my neck.

I moaned at the pleasure I felt at his touch "I know you'll protect me but right now I need some personal attention." I could feel his erection against my stomach. I looked up into his eyes and I could see the desire in them "Babe I think that can be arranged."

RANGER'S POV

The week passed quickly and Friday afternoon came. We took the new Hummer over to Val's house and dropped off the keys and directions to the beach house. I got the car seat and put it in the Hummer and then brought out all the girls' things. How much stuff do three little girls need for a couple of days? I came back in the house and said "Val, Ella stocked the kitchen with pre-cooked meals and snacks so you can relax. She made up a guest room for you on the first floor. The second floor is our master suite. You'll have private beach access so no one should bother you. Call me if you have any problems. I just bought this place so I haven't had a chance to check it out."

Val hugged me, this was weird. I never thought she liked me that much. Then she said "Thank you so much for this Carlos. I can see why Steph loves you so much. You just take care of her and now me. I really appreciate the job as well. I spoke to Tank and the salary is too much especially when you're including benefits."

I smiled at her "Val, I take care of my family and you'll be earning that salary. The men need a lot of help with typing. If you want to work full time, let Tank know, he'll arrange it. I hope that the benefits offered by Rangeman are cheaper than what you have now under a private plan."

She looked at him and said "Yes, I can't believe as a part time employee I get them."

I smiled "All my contract workers get them as well and Stephanie did when she worked part time."

"Ok, Carlos as long as you are not making me a special case. I don't want to be treated differently because I'm your sister-in-law."

Val walked out with us and helped put the girls in the Hummer and off we went for our weekend as with the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

All the usual disclaimers apply.

STEPH'S POV

We pulled out from in front of Val's and I asked the girls "What do you want to do? Would you like to go for pizza and a movie?"

Angie quietly said "Yes, please."

Mary Alice interrupter "We never get to do that anymore. Aunt Steph can we go see Tangled?"

I looked at Ranger and he nodded yes and asked "Angie, would you like to see Tangled?"

She looked up at Ranger and said "Uncle Carlos isn't it too expensive?"

Ranger looked at me and relied "No sweetie, I've made plenty of money over the years and I would really like to treat you girls."

Both girls gave him a big smile and said "Thank you Uncle Carlos."

We pulled into Pino's and Ranger got Angie down and took Lisa out of her car seat and carried her in. I noticed Angie took his hand as I got Mary Alice out and took her hand and we all walked in. The place went silent when we entered and Morelli was at the bar drunk. Luckily Mooch and his brother Tony were with him and kept him from saying anything to us. I was more concerned with the girls than anything else. They didn't need to be in the middle of it.

We walked to a table in the back family area and we settled the girls. A waitress came over with a high chair for Lisa. A few minutes later Eddie, Carl and Big Dog came in with Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal and Hal. They walked over and sat with us after bringing over another table and more chairs. Lester started teasing the girls and they told him they were going to see Tangled after we ate. Eddie leaned over and said "Pino called and wanted to make sure you guys had back up. The Morelli boys are drunk and you have the girls."

I said "Thanks, we have the girls for the weekend so Val and Albert could get away for a few days."

He laughed "I hope Ranger is better with kids than you are. It could be pretty fun at Rangeman tonight."

Ranger interrupted the teasing after picking up Lisa who had become fussy "We'll be fine Eddie, but I can always call you if Lisa wakes in the middle of the night."

Eddie looked at Ranger holding Lisa. She of course settled right down when placed on Ranger's shoulder. "You seem like a natural but I don't know if I would trust Bombshell over here with a baby."

I hit him in the arm "I can be trusted, I watched your kids."

Eddie replied "only because no one else would."

Lester laughed and said "Hey Mommy, will you and Dad let us come to the movies with you to see Tangled?" He batted his lashes and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I began to laugh and Ranger rolled his eyes and said "Santos if you and the guys want to go see a children's movie no one is stopping you."

Lester came right back "Angie would really like for us to go as one big happy family."

I stepped in to answer this one "Fine, but you can't get up during the movie to use the bathroom and you have to buy everyone popcorn, candy, nachos and sodas. Carlos will buy the tickets."

Ranger looked at me with one eye brow raised and I said to him "We'll have plenty of bodyguards and you can use this as blackmail with your mother and the aunts."

He gave me his 200 watt smile "Good thinking Babe."

The pizzas arrived along with Ranger's salad and we had more pitchers of soda. Carlos told Tank, Bobby, Hal and Cal they could pay for dinner for everyone as long as they were coming to the movies too. We went outside and buckled the girls into the back seat and Morelli approached. He grabbed my arm and said "Nice Cupcake, playing house now with the thug and his gang. Never took your nieces out when we dated."

Carl grabbed Morelli and cuffed him saying "You're in violation of the restraining order." Carl dragged him away and Ranger came over to me to see if I was ok.

"Ranger I'm fine." I walked over to the squad car and stuck my head in and yelled at Morelli "You never took me out on a date, why would I have ever thought you'd do something nice for my nieces? Hell, you never did anything for your own nieces and nephews." I walked away before he had a chance to reply.

I walked back to the Hummer and Ranger told the guys which theater we were going to and we left. We met the guys at the ticket window and Ranger shook his head that he had to buy tickets for all of his men. "Babe you're ruining my men and my image here."

He was holding Lisa and he looked even sexier than ever before. I smiled and said "Lester, I want a large popcorn with extra butter, nachos, a large Coke and Twizzlers. Girls what do you want?"

Angie looked shyly up at Lester and said "May we have popcorn and soda too?"

Lester looked down at her and said "Sure baby girl, do you each want your own?"

Mary Alice said "Yes please Mr. Lester."

He laughed and said "We're you're uncles now too. Call me Uncle Lester and this is Uncle Tank, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Cal and Uncle Hal."

Mary Alice walked up to Cal and said "Uncle Cal, can I sit on your lap inside?"

Everyone looked shocked; I mean Cal has a flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. He leaned down to Mary Alice and took her hand "Sure, baby girl. We have to get Uncle Lester to buy us popcorn and soda first."

Off we went to the concession stand. Lester whined later to me "Beautiful that was an evil thing to do to make me buy everyone popcorn and soda."

"Les, you can afford it and you were teasing Carlos so I had to get you back. I think we should have a party in the game room on four tomorrow. You have a Wii right?"

"Yeah Beautiful, I even have Dance Dance Revolution."

Carlos walks over "Only you Santos."

Tank took the opportunity to jump in and said "We can go to Toys R Us tomorrow with the girls and get some games for them to play. I don't think they should play Call To Duty."

Carlos sighed "You're right and get some movies they will like. Ella can make junk food for them too."

I smiled as the movie started "I love you for doing this."

"I love you too Babe."

After the movie Cal carried a sleeping Mary Alice to the truck and Carlos still had Lisa. It was like they had bonded. Angie worried me she stuck to Lester and held his hand as we walked out to the car. We drove back to Haywood and Angie stuck to Lester in the elevator. Cal rode up on the next one carrying Mary Alice. The tough guy seemed to be really touched that Mary Alice wasn't scared of him. Tank, Bobby and Hal helped me carry up the girls things.

We had the sleeping bags set up when Mary Alice and Angie came out of the bathroom after washing up and brushing their teeth. We got them settled and Lisa settled in the pack and play where she would be sleeping. Ranger and I went to bed and decided it was better not to be naked and having sex in case the girls came in or woke up and freaked out because they were not at their home. About two hours later it started with the crying and the I miss my mommy. Then Lisa woke up crying. Carlos stayed calm through it all, yeah that was a surprise."Babe, why not have the girls sleep with us tonight?"

"That'll work I said." We took all three and put them in the middle and Ranger on the side closest to the door and me on the other end. We slept for the rest of the night, sort of I got kicked a few times. We woke up at 7:00 the next morning and Ranger called Ella and told her about the party on four. She brought up breakfast.

I answered the door and Ella brought us a feast. She made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. There was yogurt and fresh fruit for Carlos and chocolate milk for the girls. After breakfast Ranger went to the gym to work out and he was going to shower down there. I got the girls into the tub and they took a bath. Ella came up to help me and we got them ready to go out. Tank took the girls to Toys R Us to get them games and movies and I stayed on five doing searches with Lisa. Carlos came into my office and said "Tank called, he spent $7500 at the store buying them video and board games, toys, movies and outfits for Lisa. He is now taking them to Barnes and Noble to buy some books and CD's"

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open "He what? Val is going to kill us."

He just smiled "Cal went with him and they split the cost. Those little girls have my men wrapped around their little fingers." Lisa had been sleeping and woke up when she heard Carlos talking. She wailed and when Carlos said "What's wrong baby?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "Up." He bent down and picked her up and held her on his shoulder and she started to laugh.

I watched in amazement and said "Don't you have a meeting?"

"Yes, can you take her?" I reached for her and she started to cry. Carlos laughed "Would you like to stay with me Lisa?" She stopped crying when I moved away.

"Unreal" I said "you've even charmed the toddler."

"Babe come to my meeting with me. Les will be there and I'll tell the client she won't stop crying if I put her down."

We walked to the conference room and the client Mr. Masterson said "I didn't know you had children Mr. Manoso."

Carlos smiled and said "My daughter lives in Miami with her mother. Stephanie and I were married a couple weeks ago. This is our niece Lisa and we are watching her this weekend. She decided that she only wants me to hold her and if Stephanie tries to take her she begins to cry. I apologize but we can't have this little lady upset."

Mr. Masterson looked like a kindly grandfather and he said "Can I try to hold her? All my grandchildren are older now. I haven't held a baby in sometime." Carlos handed Lisa to him and she was fine. The meeting lasted for an hour and a half. Tank called and said he and Cal were on their way back with the other girls and they only spent $1500 in Barnes and Noble and $3750 at Limited Too on clothes. Mr. Masterson laughed when we explained how they guys took the older girls out. Mr. Masterson said "you'll have my business because you're a family oriented company." Carlos was pleased and when I tried to take Lisa she began to cry again so Carlos took her. Mr. Masterson said "don't worry Mrs. Manoso she is taken with us now, but that will change. Besides when you have your own baby they will love only you."

RANGER'S POV

What a strange day I thought as I went to four with Babe and Lisa. I got the account because of Lisa and my men went nuts buying them clothes, toys and books. The men even went to see a little girl movie. We're all getting older but I never thought they'd all want to settle down. Even Lester was into this babysitting gig. We walked into the rec room and it was decorated for a little girl party and the table was filled with food. A big cake, bowls of chips, mini subs, mozzarella sticks, French fries, onion rings and a salad were out. There was also soda and fruit punch. There was music playing and Mary Alice informed us it was Kidz Bop. They had a movie going on the TV and the girls were playing Dance Dance Revolution with Lester in the center of the room.

Tank came over and started laughing "You had all the girls in bed with you last night?" I gave him my most menacing scowl but he continued to laugh and said "Bet you'll be glad when they leave. You won't be getting any tonight either."

"Laugh now my friend, your day will come" I said.

Mary Alice took Cal over to the table and set up Candy Land and wanted to play. Hal and Bobby joined them and I watched with Steph. Babe looked at me and said "Why am I even here? None of them want me and Angie has fallen for Lester's charm, Mary Alice has decided she's in love with Cal and Lisa won't let you put her down."

"Babe you're not upset are you?"

She gave me the Burg death glare "What do you think? My nieces hate me."

Ella came over and took Lisa from me and she barely whimpered. I took Babe in my arms and whispered in her ear "Babe they love you. They have new people to play with. Don't take it as a rejection of you."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "Val will never let them come back. The guys have spoiled them."

I shook my head. We stayed down stairs with the girls for a few hours until they started to doze off. We took them back upstairs after they kissed the men goodnight. We all got into bed and I said "Girls would you like to go to the zoo before going to dinner at your grandparents?"

"Yes, Uncle Carlos" they said in unison.

We got the girls ready after another huge breakfast from Ella of Belgian waffles and bacon. I called the Control Room and said let them know we were off-line for our trip to the zoo. We took the elevator down to the garage and had Tank, Bobby and Cal bring the girls stuff down and loaded into the Hummer. Lester and Hal were waiting and Lester said "Dad we want to go to the zoo too."

Tank came up behind me and said "Yeah Dad it'll be fun."

STEPH'S POV

Lester has a death wish. That's all I can think after the crap he's been pulling this weekend. I hope he stops after the girls leave because if not I won't stop Ranger from killing him. "Les are you serious?"

"Of course I am Beautiful. I haven't been to the zoo in years. Plus we can buy the girls candy and souvenirs"

"Guys, please don't go overboard. Val is going to kill me" I said.

Hal said "Bombshell we're having fun. Just tell her you couldn't stop us."

I signed and rolled my eyes "No Hal, you guys can tell her." I whipped out my cell phone and called my mother "Hey Mom. Make extra food Lester, Tank, Bobby, Hal and Cal will all be there for dinner. They are having fun with the girls and wouldn't want to miss dinner."

RANGER'S POV

I stood in shock as the men loaded the girls into the Hummer. "Babe, that wasn't a nice thing to do to my men. You know your granny will feel them up."

She looked at me with an innocent wide eyed smile "I never thought about that but it'll serve them right. I'm not taking all the heat from Val."

STEPH'S POV

At 5:30 we exited the zoo. The girls had a great time. The guys took turns buying them snacks, t-shirts and other junk to remember the trip. They were going home with three times the stuff they came to us with. We drove to my parent's house with only Lisa in the Hummer. Mary Alice wanted to ride with Cal and Angie wanted to ride with Lester and Bobby. We pulled up in three black SUV's to find Val, Mom and Grandma Mazur on the front porch. The girls ran to their mother and started telling her about their weekend while Ranger got Lisa out of her car seat. The men slowly walked up to the house and followed me in. Luckily Grandma Mazur was consumed with hearing the girl's story so none of the men were groped.

Angie said "Mommy, Aunt Steph and Uncle Carlos took us out for pizza and a movie, they had a party for us and then took us to the zoo. Uncle Carlos's men bought us a whole bunch of stuff too. We had so much fun."

Mary Alice, who never acted like a horse all weekend, took over "Mommy Uncle Cal said he would teach me how to swim if you will let him."

Val looked over at Cal, how could she forget him when he fainted at Lisa's birth. "You said that Uncle Cal?"

"Yes Mrs. Kloughn, if you don't mind. We have a pool at Rangeman." Cal politely replied.

"As long as you don't mind and it's ok with you Carlos I don't have a problem with it" Val said.

My mother stuck her nose in "What did you do to them Stephanie?"

I looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Mary Alice hasn't whinnied at all. They are both excited and happy. I don't think I've seen them this happy since moving to Trenton" my mother said.

"I didn't do anything. The guys took over and went crazy. They spent over $10,000 yesterday on the girls and no one asked them to. I mean Carlos gave Tank his credit card to buy some games and movies but they refused it and spent their own money. I think they like being treated like people and not criminals" I said.

My father had led the men around to the back of the house where he had set up tables from the Elks Club so we could all sit comfortable for dinner. Albert was back there already. The girls skipped out the back door to join them. Val came over to me and was crying "Thank you Steph. The girls had a great time and love the men. I hope I do too when I start tomorrow. I can't thank them enough and I'm sorry the slept with you guys both nights."

I smiled "Val it's not a big deal and Lisa got Carlos a new account because she wouldn't let me hold her so he brought her to his meeting. The client held her and loved it. The guys are tough but good men. The girls took to them and they spent a fortune on them. I'm sorry about that. I couldn't stop them. We'll have to follow you home and help unload."

We went outside and sat down and had a nice dinner. Albert kept thanking Ranger for the use of beach house and the job for Val. Lisa wouldn't let anyone hold her but Ranger. My mother said "When are you going to have a baby Stephanie?"

Carlos smiled and I was doing my impression of a fish. Carlos said "Not right now Helen. We have to get Morelli under control so Stephanie won't get hurt." He went on to explain the issues with Joe and my father wasn't happy. He said "Carlos he won't stop. The psych eval is probably the best way to go."

Carlos said "I know, he was arrested Friday by Costanza for violation of the restraining order when he grabbed Stephanie. We've tried to be reasonable and didn't ask him to leave Pino's but next time we will."

After dessert the guys followed us to Val's and we unloaded the girls things and they carried them in. Tank took out a brand new Wii and hooked it up to the TV in the living room and told Val "No price for what we do for our own. You and the girls are part of our family now." She began to cry again and hugged everyone and Albert took Lisa up to bed.

We drove home and I asked "Carlos do you want more children?"

He took my hand and placed it on his thigh and began rubbing it with his thumb. "Babe I never wanted more children until I realized how much I love you. I only wanted more with you. If you don't want to have any children we can spoil the girls and Julie."

I looked at my gorgeous husband who looked even sexier holding a baby and saw the love in his eyes "Carlos I'd like to have a couple of children but only with you. I'd like to start trying now before I get my next shot."

"Sounds good to me Babe, have the doctor give you a complete check up and we can start trying."

We arrived at Haywood and went upstairs to practice before my next appointment in two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

All the usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 10 – Joe's POV

It's been a month since that awful day I was forced to attend a meeting at Rangeman. I haven't been able to find anything on Manoso. How can he be clean? The cars are all legit, his finances are clean, no evidence in the Abruzzi suicide and I can't get into his military file. That guy has 3 Purple Hearts; he kills people and gets rewarded. Why do they think so highly for him? I had to spend 3 days getting a psych eval and they have the nerve to say that I have an obsession with my Cupcake. They say I have an alcohol problem and I'm borderline psychotic. I'm not obsessed with Cupcake, I love her and I always have since I was 8. I took her virginity to stake my claim. Everyone understood that except Dickie Orr but Joyce took care of that, I didn't have to do anything. Now Manoso can't understand that she's mine, if I can't find anything to get his ass in jail something else needs to be done.

STEPH'S POV

Val's been working here for a month and she's fitting in really well. She's helped Ranger get a lot of his paperwork cleared up and the guys love having someone do their typing. She works for 5 hours a day while the girls are in school and Mom loves having Lisa for a few hours. Val and Albert are having an easier time financially now as well. Mary Alice and Angie come over on Saturday mornings for swim lessons with Cal and Bobby and they are having fun. The guys still spoil them but nowhere near how they did that first weekend. Val put her foot down when they started talking about building a playroom for them on four. Lisa's still very attached to Ranger and every Sunday when we go to dinner she runs to him and wants him to hold her the whole time. She refuses to go to anyone, even Val. It's so cute to see him holding her when she's in her little pink outfits. He's gotten better about wearing regular clothes and they aren't even black when we go to dinner.

I had my appointment with the gynecologist two weeks ago and she called to say all the blood work looked good and my pap was negative. Ranger and I decided that I wouldn't get another shot and we would let nature take its course. If and when I get pregnant we'll deal with it and if I don't we can always adopt. Of course we have been making love at every opportunity we can. It's been an amazing ride since that night my car blew up and apartment building burned down. I haven't seen Morelli since that night at Pino's. The TPD advised our attorney that Morelli is obsessed with me so Ranger won't let me leave without two men for protection.

We decided to go to Shorty's for lunch one day and it was me, Ranger, Val, Hal, Bobby, Lester, Cal and Tank. Val was a little freaked out but she knew she'd be safe with the men. We had ordered our food and we had pitchers of soda on the table. We had been laughing at one of the pranks Lester pulled on Binky and Ram when Morelli walked in. "Cupcake are you ready to come home where you belong?" a drunken Morelli yelled.

Everyone in Shorty's tensed, this was a Rangeman hangout and it was known around town that Morelli had been causing problems for us. I said "Ranger he's drunk again I want to ignore him."

"Babe, he's not going to allow us to do that, look at his stance. He's looking for a fight." Ranger took out his phone and called TPD to report violation of the restraining order and Tank was busy calling our attorney.

Joe pulled out a gun and Hal pushed Val down under the table to protect her. "Cupcake I asked you a question and I deserve an answer. If you don't answer I'll shoot someone."

I was amazingly calm at this point, I knew the police were on their way and Val was safe under the table. I replied "Joe put the gun down. You know that I'm married to Ranger I live with him and that is my home."

"Wrong answer Cupcake" and Joe shot Ranger who was sitting next to me in the shoulder. Someone screamed, I think it was me but Val was under the table crying.

"Oh my God, Ranger are you ok?" I asked. I could see the blood seeping through his shirt in the shoulder area. "Joe are you crazy? You can't just shoot him" I yelled.

"Cupcake that's not something you should say to me." He now pointed the gun at me while Bobby applied pressure to Ranger's wound. Ranger was holding my hand and squeezed it when Joe pointed the gun at me. "Cupcake, once I get rid of him we can be together."

"No Joe, I'll never be with you again. I'll never forgive you if you kill Ranger." I yelled back at him.

"Well Cupcake I'll have to kill you too then" Joe calmly said.

The door opened again and members of TPD entered and Big Dog yelled "Put the gun down Morelli, don't make us do something you won't like."

Joe pivots while still holding the gun and there are 6 officers with guns pointed at him. It was like slow motion Ranger pushed me down and the officers fired on Morelli. When the shooting stopped and we got up Joe was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He had multiple gunshot wounds and Costanza checked for a pulse. It was clear that Joe was dead. Costanza shook his head and the EMT's entered. Bobby got out of the booth and so did Ranger so they could check his shoulder. I was frozen in shock. Val came over to me "Steph snap out of it. They're taking Carlos to the hospital."

I looked at her and nodded. I followed them out to the ambulance and got in with Ranger. "Babe, talk to me."

I looked up at him and began to cry. "Oh my god, he was going to kill us. I didn't want him to die. What the hell happened to him? The Joe I knew wouldn't have done that."

Ranger put his good arm around me "Babe he was sick and he had a drinking problem. He turned into someone else. Remember him as he was, your friend."

"I'm so sorry he shot you honey. I love you Carlos and you got shot again because of me. How can you love me?" I whined.

"Babe I've always loved you and I always will. I don't blame you for Morelli shooting me. I'm just glad it wasn't you he shot" Ranger said as we pulled into the Emergency Dept. of St. Francis. We were followed by three black SUV's containing the guys and Val. Val had called Mom and she was running up to us with Lisa and Grandma Mazur. Lisa began to cry when she saw Ranger and he turned and took her with his good arm and walked in to be checked out. I followed close behind. The nurse said he couldn't take Lisa with him and Val came over and took her. Lisa began to cry again and Ranger spoke to her in Spanish and she calmed before he walked into the treatment area.

Angie and Bella Morelli ran into the ER and started screaming at me. "This is your fault, if you hadn't married that thug this wouldn't have happened" screamed Angie. Bella threw in "I'll put the eye on you; you're nothing but a trollop." Angie then screamed at a nurse "where's my son."

Captain Targa came in and walked over to the Morelli women and spoke "I'm sorry to tell you Detective Joseph Morelli was shot and killed this afternoon at Shorty's after shooting Mr. Manoso and threatening to kill Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. He was drunk and when an officer asked him to drop his weapon and Det. Morelli turned and pointed the gun at the officers and they fired. He received multiple gunshot wounds and was pronounced dead at the scene. The Manoso's did nothing to provoke this attack; Det. Morelli was sick and refused treatment." Captain Targa then turned to me "Mrs. Manoso how's your husband?"

I looked up and said "Joe shot him in the shoulder because I wouldn't leave with him. He's in the treatment area right now and I'm waiting to hear more."

Captain Targa replied "I'm very sorry Mrs. Manoso for what happened, was anyone else injured?"

"No, Captain. I'd like to go check on my husband now." I said.

Mrs. Morelli couldn't resist one last jab "I hope you're happy Stephanie. You've done nothing but cause trouble for Joseph since you took that bounty hunting job."

I looked her in the eye and said "Joe was cleared of murder charges because of me. That was not causing him trouble. I wouldn't have made him happy, you know it and I know it. I'm happy with Carlos and I'm in love with him. I never loved Joe like I love my husband. It wouldn't have been fair for me to marry Joe knowing I was in love with Carlos. Hate me if it makes you feel better but I didn't kill him, he killed himself." With that I turned on my heel and strode into the treatment area.

RANGER'S POV

They were stitching me up, the bullet went straight through and it missed anything vital. I was worried about my Babe she wasn't handling this well. She was going to blame herself and pull away from me and I couldn't let that happen. The nurse was giving me my discharge information and tried to give me pain medication. I said to "This isn't the first time I've been shot. I don't need the medication I'' take some Tylenol."

"Carlos take the pain medication. Stop being a bad-ass I know you're in pain" Babe said as she walked into my treatment area.

I looked up at her and smiled "Babe."

The nurse looked like she'd been stunned and Babe shook her head "Turn it off Ranger and stop making the staff senseless. Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Yes Babe, I want to go home and spend the night holding you. I almost lost you today."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still not mine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and tip I received through PM. Please keep reviewing because it's the only way I can improve.

Epilogue: 18 months later:

STEPH'S POV

The Burg was up in arms after Morelli was killed at Shorty's. Angie and Bella Morelli didn't like the gossip about them or hearing Joe was crazy. They really hated to hear the Burg loved Ranger and thought our marriage was romantic. They hated even more to hear that we had twins: Francisco (Frank) Carlos Manoso and Emma Victoria Manoso. Today we're having the twin's first birthday party. Ranger and I are thinking we may have another baby but we're not sure. So much has changed since that bad almost 2 years ago.

Grandma Mazur had a heart attack while out on a hot date with a 65 year old "hunk of burning love" named Howard Martin. The TPD tried to hide the fact she died while having sex but Howard wanted everyone to know. He's been a hit at the Senior Center ever since. At least she was able to hold the twins before she left us. She was happy to see Ranger and I so happy and wanted happiness for herself.

Mom and Dad are the same. Mom has come to love Ranger and not just because the Burg took to him. She told me earlier today that it was about time I was happy and while not a Burg housewife, I was married and had given her more grandchildren. Dad was ecstatic to have a grandson and named for him. Ranger's parents and Abuella Rosa were just as happy as my parents. They are all here with Ranger's family for the party.

Big Dog, Carl and Eddie all had to get psychological counseling after the shooting at Shorty's and all the officers are now watched to make sure nothing like that happens again. They are all here today as well. Carl is dating a nurse from the hospital he met that day.

Tank and Lula got their act together and were married 10 months ago. They are happy and in the process of adopting a brother and sister ages 8 and 5. After what happened with Ramirez, Lula is unable to have children but they want to share their love and they'll be great parents.

Connie and Ram were married 6 months ago. After seeing how happy Ranger and I were the Merry Men decided they could marry too. Bobby is engaged to a doctor at St. Francis and the wedding's in 3 weeks. Cal is dating an elementary school teacher and Lester is dating one of Celia's friends. I stood there watching them arrive when Les walked up to me and said "Hey Beautiful, I got a secret to share."

"Well spill it Les" I laughingly replied.

He pulls out a little blue box and opens it, inside is a beautiful engagement ring. "I'm going to propose tonight. Do you think she'll like it?"

I smiled up at him "yes, I do. She's a lucky girl Les."

"Thanks Beautiful" he said and walked off to play with Frankie.

Valarie has been through a rough time in the last 18 months. It was a good thing she was working at Rangeman. Albert was killed by a drunk driver a month after the Shorty's incident. He had no life insurance. A few months after that Val started dating Hal and they have been very happy. I think there will be another Rangeman wedding soon. The girls adore Hal and he adores them. He's so quiet but he shows them his love all the time. He promised me that he'll take care of Val always.

I stood there watching the party unfold and Ranger came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "Life is never dull Babe. All my men are getting married and we have a real family now. Julie called and she's ready to move in with us. Rachel is giving up custody now that her divorce is final."

I turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly showing him how much I loved him. "Carlos our life is so wonderful, I'm glad we can share it with Julie. You've made a difference in the life of your men, my family and friends and most importantly in my life. I was so lucky to meet you that day in the diner but it was fate for us to fall in love. I wish I hadn't wasted all those years with Morelli."

"Babe, we both made mistakes but out Someday came and we grabbed it. Nothing will ever keep us apart again." And nothing ever did.


End file.
